Surfacing
by ScarlettC30
Summary: When Bella married Jasper she expected many things but never did she even dream about getting thrust into the world of money, power, wealth and above all betrayal. But what could she have expected when even her husband wasn't who she thought he was? AH, and AU First Fanifc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first shot at a Fanfic hope you guys like it. I do not have a update schedule however i will try to update once a week if i don not have a beta so if there are mistakes you know why. **

**I own Nothing but my words. :)**

I walked into the house in shock and disbelief, the man I had married was not who I thought he was. He was not poor or modest he was filthy rich and there was a part of me wanted to hate him for lying to me but there was another side of me that understood why he did it and forgave him for it. I was pulled out of my thoughts when my sister tugged at my arm a little and made a gesture with her head for me to look forward. I did as she asked and came face to face with a beautiful woman who no doubt had to be the lady of the house.

"Hello you must be Jasper's wife Bella, welcome to your home although I am sorry that we had to meet under such sad circumstances. I am his mother Esme" The women said as she outstretched her hand. It was obvious she was of a woman of class and I could not help but feel uncomfortable.

"Hi, nice to meet you too this is my sister Charlotte." I replied while shaking her hand weakly I didn't know how much longer I could pretend to be strong when inside I was dying of pain and sorrow.

"Dear, I am very sorry for your loss, believe me we are all as heartbroken and I can't begin to imagine how you must be feeling at this moment but I know it is a terrible feeling to lose someone you love as much as your husband."

And with those words I let go of all the pain I had been keeping inside. All the tears I had held were now falling from my eyes and staining my pained face. It had not hit me until this moment Jasper my Jasper was gone. The only man I had ever loved and he was dead. I fell to my knees in agony I couldn't stand I couldn't move my whole world had shattered and I had no Idea of how to fix it. I felt someone gently pulling me up and looked up to see the worried face of my sister. One look at her face was all it took to bring me back and remind me of why I was being strong of why I needed to be strong. I rose to my feet and wiped my tears away and looked at Jasper's mother Esme who looked just as heartbroken as I felt. She was standing next to a beautiful blonde.

"Bella" she said gently trying to make sure I was okay and ready to move things along. I nodded my head letting her know I was okay now and ready to continue.

"This is my Daughter Rosalie she was Jasper's sister" she said choking back tears at the mention of her son's name.

"She is going to lend you girls some clothes for the funeral today since I assume you did not come prepared for such event, now if you'll excuse me I have to go get ready myself."

And with that Charlotte and I were left with Rosalie who apparently was my sister in law. I was about to speak when Rosalie suddenly beat me too it.

"You're my brother's wife?" She asked incredulously "Why did you marry him for his money? Because let me tell you that you will not get a single dime of what belongs to this family you may be a Whitlock by name but you will never belong with us now follow me so I can lend you some decent clothing we wouldn't want our friends to think you were part of the servitude now would we?" She seethed as we began following her up the staircase. I could not believe she thought I would marry jasper for his money I loved him and I never even knew he was rich all I wanted was him and not even that I could have.

We reached the rooms and she showed us in as well as where the clothing would be in, she was about to leave but not before warning us not to steal anything. I about lost it with that, we might not be rich but were a decent people and stealing goes against everything my dad taught us. However I was not going to stoop that low….but just because I wouldn't didn't mean my sister wouldn't either.

"You know what I have had it with you! First you accuse my sister of being a gold digger when she didn't even know Jasper was rich and now you accuse us of being thieves? We may not be rich like you guys or drive nice cars like you do but we are decent and we will never stoop that low. So now if you excuse us we have to get ready for the funeral of my sister's deceased husband." And with that she slammed the door in Rosalie's face.

"You shouldn't have done that" I scolded not that I didn't think she deserved it but I didn't want my sister getting into any trouble.

"Yeah whatever you know that blond deserve that and more."I decided to ignore her and just go ahead and change.

About 30 minutes later Esme knocked on our door letting us know that it was time to leave.

"The press will probably be out front at the gate, so if they ask you anything don't answer. And don't worry to our friends we will say that we knew you from a couple of times you visited with Jasper" She informed me as we headed down the stairs. At the bottom we were met with the icy glare of Rosalie and a huge guy with brown hair.

"Bella this is Rosalie's Husband Emmett, Emmett this is Bella She was Jasper's wife" Emmett starred at me for a while with a small smile before offering me his condolences, And with that we moved forward ready to face to world.

Just like Esme had said the press was outside and tried on various occasions to get my picture and ask questions, but I ignored all their attempts and focused all my strength in not breaking down again. We arrived at the funeral and were instantly hurried inside to prevent the press from bothering us further. Inside I was met with the various stares some filled with pity and others filled with curiosity. Esme tugged on my arm and led me and Charlotte over to our seats. I had not been seated for more than a minute when it started. All the I'm sorry and the I feel sorry for your loss, everyone said the same thing and yet nobody sounded sincere in the least so after a while I just zoned everybody out no need to hear false apologies or condolences. Instead I began to focus on Jasper and our time together or lack thereof, we had only been married a day and just like that he left me here alone in this world that meant nothing to me without him. Since the day I first met him he changed my entire life her made my life worth living and all too soon he left me. Now I am once again left in this world without hope of ever finding happiness again. I was pulled out of my lonely depressing thoughts by Esme calling my name.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I answered as I turned and for the first time noticed a short pixie like girl standing in front of me. Eyeing me as if I were under inspection.

"This is Alice, Alice this is Jasper's widow Bella" Esme said gesturing toward the pixie girl who just gave me a sinister smile

"Nice to meet you"

"Yeah you too" I said with the same tired tone as she did. I could tell she already didn't like me.

After a couple more of introductions the funeral was finally over, and for that I was thankful I wanted to mourn in peace not in front of a bunch of stuck up rich people that would probably criticized even the way I mourned my dead husband. We arrived at the house and I immediately excused myself to go change and leave but not before Esme stopped me.

"Bella you can't leave now, as you can see our family is very wealthy and well known what will people think if they knew you weren't here in Jasper's house they would think of us so awfully. Beside we still have to fix things about the will in which I am sure that you are included but for now you may go rest in the room Rosalie showed you however I would like to go talk to you some more later and as for you Charlotte I will show her to the room in which she will be staying in while you girls are here." She finished as she began to lead the way upstairs and once there disappeared into the a room with charlotte and I disappeared into my own.

Esme POV

As I led the sister into the room I could not help but wonder back to the topic that had been invading my mind since Edward brought it to my attention. Jasper had gotten married and I didn't even know about it as a matter of fact nobody did. It caught us all by surprise to see Bella that we didn't know how to react but she obviously loved my dear Jasper so therefore I would give her a chance.

"Charlotte this your room I hope you find it all right" I told the girl who looked sad but even I could tell that it was her sister's suffering that hurt her the most.

"Yes thank you its fine"

"Okay well I am going to check on your sister dinner will be ready in about an hour in case you would like to come down." I informed her and she simply nodded with that I turned and left I needed answers and this girl had to have them she had to know why Jasper did what he did and that was something I was determined to find out.

Bella POV

I heard a soft knock on my door and I knew it was Esme oh well let the interrogatory begin.

"Come in"

"Ah Bella I see that you have not slept yet and I would very much like to talk to you about something regarding Jasper and your marriage with him" She said as she walked into the room closing the door behind her and coming in to take a seat next to me on the very large bed.

I sat there waiting for here to start waiting for her to begin and she did not disappoint the first thing that came out of her mouth was exactly that a question.

"Bella how did you and Jasper meet?" she asked tenderly as if expecting me to breakdown and truth be told I would have but I swallowed back the tears and cleared my throat as I began my story.

"I met Jasper at a club in Miami while on vacations with my sister Charlotte. I didn't know him very well then but later he showed up at my house in LA saying that he had found me to intriguing to let me go and honestly I hadn't stopped thinking about him either. From then on he would come and take me out on dates and trips. Then one day he proposed saying that he loved me and he couldn't imagine living his life without me. I too had fallen in love with him so I accepted and we got married." I finished sadly reminiscing over all the great moments I shared with Jasper.

"Hmm Bella did you know that Jasper was…rich"

I stared taken back by the question did she too think that I had only married Jasper for his money that I didn't even know existed? Well there was only one way to find out, and that was by answering her question.

"No, I didn't know he was rich he never said anything about it he said that he was not poor but that he lived well enough but never did he mention anything about being rich and living in Hollywood with his family" I said as I thought back over the conversation I had with Jasper where he had blatantly denied having any family her in California.

"What do you mean he didn't mention having family, Bella what did Jasper tell you about his life?" She asked both confused and suspicious or so it seemed to me.

"Umm well he said that he was from New York along with his family but that he moved to California to pursue a job offer. He never told me what he worked as though but I knew he traveled a lot which was the reason we so each other so little. He told me his family had stayed behind in New York and that that was the reason I had never met them. He also told me told me that he didn't own much just in apartment in LA where I only went once after the wedding." I explained and stared at her to judge her reaction, and judging by what I was seeing on her face she was both shocked and confused a look that she seemed to have been wearing all day when around me.

"He told you he was poor?" she asked in what seemed like disbelief to me.

"Well not poor, I mean I'm poor but he was more of in the middle but the lower middle, does that make sense?" I asked fearing that I was making no sense at all to the lady in front of me.

"Yes it does, and I'm sorry I have kept you up long enough' she said with a glance at her watch that adorned her wrist. "You need to rest dear I'll come and check on you tomorrow morning, by the way tomorrow you will probably be meeting my son Edward so just be prepared he can be a handful sometimes but don't worry I'll try to make him be on his best behavior." And with that she left the room leaving me once again to wallow in sorrow and pity for myself. I laid my head back on the fluffy pillows and tried to will myself to sleep. I had almost accomplished it as a matter of fact I was sure that I was dreaming when I heard the sweet velvety voice that belonged to Jasper my Jasper.

"Bella? Bella my love wake up it's me Jasper" the voice said. I closed my eyes tighter not wanting to wake up.

"Bella please wake up look at me?" the voiced continued and it seemed it wouldn't let up. I tries so hard to resist but curiosity got the better of me and I opened my eyes. I was not prepared for what I saw. Their kneeling in front of me was none other than Jasper my Jasper. He was just as I remembered him not a hair out of place. His bronze hair was just as beautiful as were his green eyes Jasper was here and that could only mean one thing Jasper was not dead he was alive and here with me. I was so happy I could hardly think but when I did one thought caught my attention above all other if Jasper was alive why did we all think he was dead?

**So that was it can't wait to hear from you guys so feel free to review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so i decided to update again since i will be entering school soon and i don't know how often i will be able to update so i decided to take advantage of the extra free time i have for now and update often. Also thanks to the couple of you who reviewed.**

**Also i know that the last chapter was confusing but that was nessesary trust me however i do explain everything here. Now regarding Jasper he will be making an appearance in the next chapter so don't worry we will see him pretty soon. Okay so now that that had been said enjoy the story :)**

**I own nothing but my words.**

I continued to stare at the person in front of me unmoving, afraid that if I did move he would disappear. We sat in silence for what seemed an eternity but in reality it could not have been more than a couple of seconds. More seconds passed and I could no longer take the dreary silence and so I decided to find out if the man before me was really here or just an object of my own imagination.

"Jasper?" I whispered, I wasn't sure what to expect but I didn't expect him to answer so when he did it took me by surprise.

"Oh god Bella finally I've been waiting for you to realize that it's really me." He whispered sweetly. As he stroked my face in what I assumed was suppose to be calming, but was not in the very least. I tried to speak and ask no demand to know what was happening but I could not find my voice it seemed as if I was shocked into silence. But that didn't matter because apparently he was going to ask the questions for me.

"Bella I know you are probably freaking out but we need to talk so I can explain things. Not here though come with me." He said as he began to drag me across the room to a door that led to the outside of the house. We walked for a minute or two until we were safely under a tree far enough from the house.

I stared at him a little more still unsure if I could speak but I was going to make an effort because I wanted to know what was going on and he was going to give me some answers.

"Ja-Jasper…whats going on" I questioned surprising myself by sounding stronger than I felt. He stared at me intently for a second until he began to speak but nothing could have prepared me for what he would say.

"Okay Bella first let me tell you my story okay? So when I was younger my father had passed away so my mother decided to remarry with this rich guy who had a son. He became my brother but never treated me as such. He was cruel and vindictive always jealous of the attention my mother would give me and my sister. However his dad did not see that so when he died my brother was left with everything, all the money and the company. After this he became more pompous and arrogant always mistreating us just because he had more money. The way he acted not only gained him the family's hatred but also other people and he soon began to have great enemies that wanted him dead many attempted against his life but could not kill him until now. Bella this man, my brother he's Jasper."

Silence that was all there was I could not speak, move or even breathe, I had no idea what to think. It was too much I could not process it all at once. Needing oxygen I began to take deep breathes and that was when everything came crashing in too me, Jasper was dead but the man I married was not what was going on? If the man in front of me was not Jasper then who the hell was he?

"Who are you?"

At this question he sucked in a breath obviously not expecting me to ask him that question so soon.

"Bella I'm Edward Jasper's brother" he said silently that if i was listening so intently I could have missed it. But I didn't I heard every one of the words he spoke. To say I was confused by the confession would have been an understatement.

"What do you mean?" I asked hoping that he would tell me it was all a joke and that he was alive and nothing would change but even I couldn't believe that was what would come out of his mouth.

He sighed obviously frustrated thinking that I didn't understand but deep down I did I just refused to believe I refused to even think of it as a possibility. And I would not believe it until he told me so himself.

"Bella what I mean is that _you_ are Jasper's _widow_ and I am a man that loves you deeply and will marry you and make you Mrs. Edward Cullen." He stated as he tried caressing my face. But I would not allow it I just couldn't do it what I was feeling was stronger than I was and I could not fight.

Dead. That was how I felt as I heard the love of my life utter the words that would prove to be my worst nightmare. All the love I once held for this beautiful man was not a mere shadow compared to the how betrayed and hurt I felt.

"Bella please talk to me what's on your mind? I promise whatever it is your thinking that I can explain." Edward begged as he stroked my face.

At his words I tore my gaze form the grass below and turned to glare at the eyes I once loved to look into. Just remembering how much I loved him made me almost want to cry but he had hurt me enough and if he wanted to know what I was thinking then I would let him know exactly what I was thinking.

"Fuck you!" I spat "Fuck you Edward fucken Cullen I hate you, how could you do this to me how could you make me love you and then marry you when it wasn't even you who I was marrying huh? How could you do that to me? How could you do that your brother? And I don't care what you say if you knew people wanted to kill him you should have warned him to take care of himself. Or was it you the one who killed him?" I questioned incredulously as I saw his look turn hard and cold. He was about to deny but I would not listen.

"Shut up don't deny it, it was you wasn't it? You killed him and married me with his name because you knew I would receive everything once he died. What was your plan after that huh? Did you plan to marry me then?" He stayed silent and that told me that that was exactly what he had planned to do.

"Did you really think I would marry you knowing what you did to me and what you did to your brother? Because if you did you do not know me very well. But you know what thank you, thank you for telling me this because at least I know that I didn't actually marry a murderer!" I yelled as I ran off to the house hearing my name being called out from behind me.

I slowed down when I knew he was no longer listen and viewed my surrounding trying to find out what way to go. Realizing that I was at the front of the main house I began to make my way up the stairs. As I made my way into the house my thoughts began to drift away to my tired state so I decided I would make no appearance at dinner tonight but simply go up to rest. Life however didn't seem to think I had had enough for one day because I was brought out of my thoughts by the hysterical yells of the maids.

"My Lady! Esme! It's him it's Jasper he's ALIVE!" they yelled as they hurried to get Esme not even noticing me at the foot of the stairs, not that I blame them for it I was as still as a statue frozen in shock for the second time tonight. I could not believe it Jasper was alive and that could only mean one thing I was no longer Jasper's Widow but I was his _wife_ and what was worst I didn't even know how he looked.

**Okay so i hoped that explained a few things, and i hope you enjoyed it and remeber to feel free to ask any questions or tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Shock ran through my body as the words finished registering inside my head, and before I knew it I was running up the stairs in search of Charlotte. I wandered the upstairs floor as I began looking for the door that would lead to my sister Charlotte. I opened door after door thankful that everybody was so busy with the latest news that nobody seemed to be in bed. I was getting frustrated until I finally found her room; quickly I ran inside and turned on all the lights hoping that was all it would take to wake her and thankfully it was.

"Ugh Bella what the hell? What time is it?" She asked as she looked around for a clock that sadly she did not find. Feeling sympathy for her I glanced at my wrist watch and gave the answer she was looking for.

"It's 2 in the morning" I answered cringing when I saw her expression change from annoyed to angry.

"It's what! Bella what the hell what are you doing awake at this time and most importantly why did you feel the need to wake me too?" she asked as she kicked the cover off her body and sat up, I thought she had finally calmed down but as soon as she opened her mouth I ran to cover it to make sure she didn't alert anybody in the house.

"Charlotte you have to calm down I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you hell I didn't even plan it but there are a lot of things you need to know. Things that change everything." I finished helplessly it hadn't really settled until now that situation we were in. I looked at her face and saw that she was no longer angry but she was now worried and sad. I released my hold on her mouth to allow her to speak.

"Bella you're scaring me what happened?" she said softly as she once again took a seat on her bed.

"A lot of things actually but I will start from the beginning so you can better understand things." I paused to take in a deep breath before I continued to tell her about the tragedy of my life. "Okay so I didn't marry Jasper Whitlock but his brother Edward Cullen who pretended to be his brother knowing that his brother would die so that as his widow I would keep everything. According to him he did this so that later we could get married and have all the money that once belonged to the Whitlock's." I paused again to look at my sister reaction but she had an unreadable expression.

"So that's not a problem it just means that you're single and rich as hell I don't see why you are so worried." She stated before I could finish telling her the rest of the news the part of the news that ruined all of her plans.

"Charlotte I wish it was that simple in fact I was sure it would be until I entered the house and heard the worst news of my life." I began as my eyes began to water and my throat began to close as I held back tears I did not want to shed. "Charlotte he's alive he didn't die like Edward thought he's alive Charlotte" I sobbed as my tears began to fall down my face. My sister tried to sooth me by rubbing small circles on my back.

"Bella who's alive what are you talking about?" she asked worriedly as she looked into my tear filled eyes.

"Jasper the_ real _Jasper is alive" I whispered as I drowned in tears however this time my sister didn't try to console me as a matter of fact she couldn't she was frozen in shock or fear I would know but all I knew was that she was not happy about the news.

"Charlotte" I whispered and when she would answer I began to shake her a little bit I continued to do so as until she finally looked down and into my eyes.

"No" she whispered as she broke down into a sob.

"Shh Charlotte calm down everything will be fine" I said as I tried to reassure her but like always it backfired.

"No Bella everything won't be fine." She said spitting out the last word. "You really think Jasper is going to believe that you're his wife? And don't say that you'll tell him the truth because I seriously doubt he would believe that either. And what will happen when he comes home huh? I'll tell you what will happen he will call the cops and _we _will be thrown in jail all because of _your_ fault! You just had to fall in love with that guy didn't you and now because of you I will probably be spending the rest of my life rotting in a cell for something I didn't even do!" She seethed as she ran off into the bathroom. Leaving me there sad and broken, because as harsh as it might have seen my sister only spoke the truth I was responsible for this mess I would be damned if I didn't fix it. I didn't care who Jasper Whitlock was but I would not let him harm my sister in any way. I would fight him if needed, after all I was his wife and I now shared every last bit of power he had.

Jasper POV

_The day before _

I opened my eyes, and looked around as confusion began to settle into my body I didn't recognize where I was. Nothing looked familiar. I was laying on a bed too small to be my own or anybody else's in my house for that matter and the walls were brown and the furniture looked cheap and inexpensive so unlike my house. I came to a stop as I spotted movement in what was surely the kitchen.

"Hello?" I asked my voice coming out hoarse. I began to turn away when I saw him a young who was probably in his teens standing at the kitchen entrance starring at me.

"Who are you?" I asked and waited for him to answer but the boy just stood there watching me anger began building inside of me along with frustration at his lack of speaking.

"Edgar" he said interrupting me from demanding an explanation.

"What am I doing here?" I asked more calmly not wanting to scare the boy. The boy stared at me again before walking toward me and taking seat Indian style on the floor before me.

"We found you. You were almost dead but somehow you were still alive so we brought you here to our house."He said quietly, apparently the boy was shy and I instantly felt bad for almost yelling at him. I was going to apologize until something he said caught my attention he said we which meant there were other people and I wanted to know who they were.

"Why do you mean we who else was with you when you found me I" I asked expectantly

"I meant my uncle and I" he said in a neutral tone.

"And where is your uncle?" I asked while looking around trying to see if I found anybody in the house.

"He went to get an ambulance since we don't have a phone to call one."

"Okay will he take long?" I asked hoping the boy would say no I was feeling more pain the longer I stayed awake and I just wanted to sleep but I needed answer and I would not succumb myself to sleep until I had them.

"No he left about two hours ago." He said as he glanced at a watch I recognized to be mine but said nothing. This boy had saved my life the least I could do was give him a watch I mused then it hit me he had been gone for two hours! Where the fuck where we in the middle of nowhere? I didn't have the answer to that question either so I decided to ask instead of beating myself up about it.

"Two hours? Where the fuck are we? And what the hell happened to me I feel like I just got run over but a fucken bus!" I yelled as a sharp pain shot through my head and ribs. I groaned as I felt the pain intensify itself. My ribs were killing me making harder to breathe but not impossible so I started taking slow steady breathes to help steady myself it was working so I looked up at the kid as I waited for an answer but form the look on his face I knew I would not get it. He looked scared as fuck and I knew I had nobody else to blame but myself. I shifted uncomfortably as I faced him.

"Aye I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you but I am in some serious pain right here and I would like to know what is taking your uncle so long to get here." I said as calmly as I could. The boy continued to stare at me but I could tell he was no longer frightened.

"We are in some low hills called Los montes some miles away from Los Angeles, That is why he is taking so long this is a small town and we don't have a hospital so he had to go to LA but don't worry he should be here in a while but for now you should rest it looks like you're in a lot of pain" he said as he smiled gently at me to which I just nodded my head and turned again to what I hoped was sleep.

Sadly I was the sleep I so badly wanted never came and that just made the time much more real I laid there for what seemed like hours until I could no longer take it. I opened my eyes and looked around for any sign of the boy but saw none. I tried to sit up on my own but I could not I felt like it I tried any further I would break in half and of what use would I be if that happened? But then again I couldn't just fucken lie there waiting for a fucken miracle I had to do something if I wanted to get out of here, so I tried again only to fail once again. I let out an exasperated sign as I began to become frustrated with myself. I wanted to try again but a voice stopped me.

"What are trying to do?" the boy asked as he came in from outside.

"Well what does it look like I am doing? I'm trying to get up from here." I said irritated at myself.

"You shouldn't do that you'll only hurt yourself further besides my uncle shouldn't be long so just wait there." He said with an easy smile, well easy for him to say he's not the one fighting not to die here!

"Well I have to do something because I sure as hell am not going to die here! Now you can either help me or stand there your choice"

He looked at me for a second before walking toward me.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked as he stood in front of me.

"Help me get up and take me outside I will not wait for death to take me." I said as I reached up to him as he helped hoist me up I will admit it was painful as fuck but that just served to remind me that I was not dead yet and therefore I would continue to fight. The boy or Edgar as he said his name was helped me up carefully I stood still for a couple of minutes letting the pain cease a little before asking him to take me outside. Walking was fairly easy if I did it at a slow pace but the steps to the floor were a completely different story they made me feel more alive than I would have wanted at the moment.

Still in pain and at the verge of tears (that I would never shed) I made it outside with the assistance of Edgar.

"Edgar-"I began only to be cut off by an annoying noise I turned to looked at what was causing that noise but I could only see lights. So we just stood there waiting for the noise to cease but I did not I still had no idea what it was until it was right before my eyes. It was an ambulance I was saved finally about time. I watched as the paramedics hurried to get a stretcher for me.

"Sir what is wrong?" one of them asked hell what isn't wrong would be a better question to ask but none the less I answered his question.

"Umm I think I have a few broken ribs and something is terribly wrong with my head as it is pulsing and hurting in ways that should not be possible." I said as the finished strapping me into the stretcher.

"Okay sir" he answers as the rolled me into the ambulance to what was sure to be my salvation.

_Present Day (still Jasper POV)_

I lay down with my eyes glued to the doors as I waited for the doctor to return with the phone I had requested to call my home. I waited there patiently while listening to the sounds of the machines beeping. I was drifting off to a somewhat peaceful sleep when I saw a dark figure appear at my right I opened my eyes to see the doctor walking to leave my room with phone in hand I tried to move to stop him and groaned in the process causing him to turn around with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I thought you were sleeping and I did not want to disturb you" he said as he handed me phone. I just smiled at him thankfully and received the phone.

I flipped the phone open and began to dial the number somewhat unsure of it but decided to try it anyway. I heard the phone ring once than twice until finally a voice answered however it was not a voice that I recognized.

"_Hello" _the voice answered and I immediately knew I had dialed the wrong number.

"_Sorry I must have dialed the wrong number" _I said before ending the call I looked up to find the doctor looking at me with a worried expression obviously at the fact that I couldn't remember my own house number.

However not willing to give up just yet I dialed again and this time it rang only once before I heard the oh to familiar voice of one of the house servants Juliet.

"_The Whitlock residence" she said as she waited for me to answer._

"_Hey Juliet it's me Jasper" I said happily as I looked up at the doctor who just smiled at me no doubt he was still concerned about my lack of memory._

"_Jasper..." she breathes in shock still not believing it was actually me._

"_Yeah can you put Esme on the phone please I want to talk to her" I said as I waited no later I heard yelling and the calling to my mother so that she would come to the phone. I heard Esme's voice as she demanded to know what was going on and finally I heard her voice directly on the phone._

"_Jasper?" she questioned longingly _

"_Yes mother it's me I'm okay" I replied honestly hoping to calm her anxiety a bit._

"_Oh my Jasper we thought you were dead where are you do you need help?" she asked immediately and I just smiled as I remembered how protective she has always been._

"_I know mother and don't worry I'm fine just a few broken ribs but I do need you to send Peter and Carlisle for me. I'm at a hospital in Los Angeles; also have them have the helicopter prepared just in case I am allowed to be transferred home." I said calmly as I looked at the doctor who did not look happy about my desires to be transferred home._

"_Okay honey don't worry I will call them right now. I can't wait to see you Jasper" She said excitedly, to which I smiled god I missed my mom I could not wait to see her._

"_Ahh mom me too but don't worry I will be there soon." I said and with that I ended the conversation and handed the doctor back the phone._

"You know that it is probably not safe for you to move right now right?" the doctor asked me as he left leaving his question unanswered.

Once again I lay there I wanted to sleep but I knew that I wouldn't be able to, my pain medicine had worn off and I before I could stop myself I began to think about how I got in this situation in the first place.

_Flashback_

_I was driving back home from an oil plantation in the hills when I saw people standing at the side of the rode I quickly turned down the radio and intently listened trying to decipher what they were saying. _

"_Help" that one single word was all it took for me to stop dead in my tracks and pull over. As quickly as I could I got off my truck and made my way to where the people stood._

"_Sir Help us please please help us" a woman begged as she looked at my with hope in her eyes._

"_What happened what's wrong" I asked as I tried to figure it out on my own _

"_My husband he's been bitten by a snake please help us" the woman begged once again as I looked around the people until I found the man being supported by some young looking guys._

"_Okay come on come I'll take you guys to the hospital now come on we probably don't have much time" I said as I directed the guys to help the ill man into the backseat of my truck once he was inside with his wife I started the car and began my way to the hospital._

"_Thank you sir for helping us you are such a sweet man" the women said as she aided her husband._

"_No it's nothing don't worry about but tell me what were you guys doing here in the middle of nowhere?" I asked _

"_Well we live in this small town with no hospital so we had to try and safe him somehow." She said lovingly as she stared at her husband._

_I was about to acknowledge her braver when the honking of a car caught my attention I looked forward and saw a huge trailer coming our way honking as it came I was shocked to say the least but it soon wore off as I saw the trailer coming closer. The rest passed by in a blur the desperate screams as I swerved to try to save us and they continued to increase. Confusion, pain, screaming, helplessness all came together before everything went black._

"Jasper"

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard my name being called. I turned to see where it had come from and saw my best friend Peter and the family doctor Carlisle.

"Peter, Carlisle" I said as I turned to look at them

"Jasper man we were so worried about you, by the way you look like shit what the help happened to you it looks like you got ran over by a bus" Peter joked as he came to stand next to me.

"Ha-ha very funny Peter and I know and trust me I don't only look like I got ran over by bus by I fucken feel like that too." I said as I laughed lightly no need to cause me pain.

"Ahh I missed you man seriously though we were worried about you and I mean everybody even your wife man was she a wreck" he said as he cracked a smile.

I laughed at this I mean that was absurd I didn't have a wife and he knew that. Ugh Peter just couldn't be serious if his life depended on it.

"Ahh Peter I don't have a wife and you know that." I said as I looked at his face gone was the playfulness it once held as it was replaced with worry and concern.

"Jasper yes you do you have a wife Bella" Peter said slowly and I knew he was not joking but that was impossible I didn't remember being married. And I would never forget something as important as my wife or would I?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Okay so this Chapter has switched from POV but only becaus there was alot going on in this chapter. But don't worry it won't happen ofteb (maybe)_**

**_Oh and remember i own nothing  but my words. Now enjoy._**

_Previously_

"_Jasper yes you do you have a wife Bella" Peter said slowly and I knew he was not joking but that was impossible I didn't remember being married. And I would never forget something as important as my wife nor would I? _

Jasper POV

"Jasper are you okay?" Carlisle asked as he looked away from the doctor to look at me.

"Yeah Carlisle I'm fine don't worry." I said looking away hoping he would believe my lie at least for the moment. He stared at me for a moment before turning his attention to the x-rays the doctor had.

"Okay Jasper so as Dr. Marcel here shows me you have no serious damage to besides some broken ribs and minor bruising to you head however I would like for you to take some further test since you seem to be suffering from some lapse in memory." He finished in a professional tone as he left the room with the doctor leaving me and peter alone.

"Peter why don't you go check that everything is ready so I can go home no later than tomorrow morning" I suggested, as I wanted to be left alone. Taking my hint Peter nodded and took his leave. As I saw him walk out the door I couldn't help but have my mind drift back to what Peter had told me, I had a 'wife' and no more than every I couldn't wait to get home. Something wasn't right and I was going to find out what it was.

Bella POV

I was in my room looking for some much needed solitude when a knock sounded on my door.

"Come in" I said annoyed that they had disturbed my peace and quiet.

"Sorry to disturb you Miss but Miss Esme has called a family meeting and requested that you are there." Not all that surprised I look up at Juliet and nodded letting her know that I would come down shortly.

After a quick trip to the restroom to freshen up, I found myself walking down the stairs and making my way into the living room area where I was sure everybody was waiting for me. And sure enough as I made my way into the living room I found everybody was there from Rosalie and her husband Emmett to my sister Charlotte.

"Hey what's this about?" I asked Charlotte as I took a seat next to her on the loveseat

"Hell if I know they just told me to come downstairs for this meeting, I asked if I could get out of it but apparently everybody had to be present so here I am" she said clearly annoyed at the fact that she had to be here.

Finally about five minutes later Esme came into the room followed by the person I hated the most in my entire life.

"Okay everybody I called this meeting because I have some important news that I think everybody should know about but first Bella I would like to introduce you to my son Edward Jasper's Brother" she said with a smile on her face.

Edward turned to look at me with a smile that once would have melted my heart but I now detested it. I narrowed my eyes at him and forced a smile on my face.

"Nice to meet you" I said curtly but rather coldly, and turned around to Esme asking her to continue with her news.

"So now that that is settled I would like to inform all of you that I have received a phone call that informed me that my son Jasper is alive and well and he will arrive here tomorrow." She said cheerfully.

I stood still as I realized the news she just gave us, not that I didn't already know about it but I had to react to it now and I could not react as I had at first. His family was here and I was supposed to be his wife so I at least had to act relieved right? I looked around and realized that everybody was awaiting my response. I turned to Charlotte for some help but she just looked away obviously still mad about our current situation. So I said the only thing that came to mind.

"Wow"

"Oh Bella don't worry it is understandable that you are in shock, I was as well but trust me you will get accustomed to it before he arrives tomorrow." She said as she smiled sweetly at me.

After a few more announcements none of which I found very great in importance I made my way upstairs and to my surprise I was being followed by Charlotte.

"What are you going to do when he arrives here tomorrow?"

"I don't know Charlotte but I can't do much especially with Edward in the same house." I said with a sign. Why did things have to be so complicated for me? Where did I go wrong in my life to have such a cruel punishment? Did I not deserve to be happy?

"Bella wait" Charlotte said as she pulled me away from my bedroom door.

"What is it Charlotte?" I asked as a yawn escaped my lips.

"Bella I want to say that I'm sorry, you didn't deserve everything I said to you, well maybe you did but it was still uncalled for I know you love our family and I know you never intended for this to happen." She said as she released my arm and placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Oh and Bella do what you have to do" she said as I watched her close the door to her bedroom. I walked into my own bedroom and went straight to bed not even bothering to change. I had been through enough for one day and for once all I wanted was for sleep to consume me.

I woke up with my bedroom door being slam shut, and just by that I knew it wasn't Esme or even Juliet.

"Bella get hurry I have to talk to you"

Ah crap it was him; of all people to wake up to it was him. I mean at some point there was nothing more that I wanted then to wake up to his face and voice but that was before the great screw job he played on me yeah that was what I was going to call it the great screw job it seemed to fit so why not?

"What do you want _Edward_?" I said with as much venom as I could muster so early in the morning.

"Our plan is has gotten a little more complicated now, that we know Jasper didn't die." He said in a hurry as if any moment now he would show up at my door. And I had to say I found it quit amusing after all he did deserve it for what he did to me.

"I'm sorry but that had nothing to do with me because I was a part of no plan, so I fail to see why you came to bother me this early." I said adding a yawn for good measure.

He signed clearly frustrated with my lack of cooperation.

"Bella listen please when Jasper gets home he won't recognize you because he's never seen you but I can't have him doubting his marriage so please just act as what you are and be a sweet and loving wife but let me make one thing straight" he said as he got closer to me leaving me almost no room to breathe. "Bella you are not to touch him or kiss or anything else for that matter understood?" he said as he cradled my face and gave me chaste kiss.

"Bella you are mine, you may be married to my brother but not for long, I chose you to be _my _wife and trust me my wife you will be." He said before lowering his lips onto mine and giving a deep but repulsing kiss.

I pushed him back and stared him wanting nothing more than to slap him but knowing that would only anger him I refrained from doing so.

"No! You listen Edward you are nobody to tell me what to because I am not yours do you understand I. Am. Not .Yours! And you know what else I was planning on telling the truth to Jasper but now I'm not so sure I mean I'm pretty sure your brother is good looking and maybe if I like what I see I might let him kiss me, touch me, or even better I might even let him make me his!" I finished as I watched Edward's face filled with hate and possessiveness.

"NEVER" he seethed as he stared at me straight in the eye.

"Oh but Edward you forget he's my husband and as such he can do to me _what he wanted whenever he pleases."_ I said as I walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind me leaving Edward to wallow in hate despair.

Jasper POV

I sat in the waiting room waiting for Peter and Carlisle to finalize some issue with my transfer before we left home today. And as I sat there I could not help but wonder what my 'wife' looks like. But I mean if I did in fact married here then she must be somewhat attractive.

I was once again pulled out of my thoughts by my best friends Peter.

"Okay Jasper were all set you can now go home without any more trouble from the doctors" he said smiling as he helped me off the horribly uncomfortable chair and out of the hospital where Carlisle waited for us to go home.

Charlotte POV

After last night's events I woke up tired and sad, and not for me but for my sister I knew she was suffering from all of this even if she refused to let others see I knew her better than anybody and I knew she hated the position she found herself in she hated lying and I doubted she would last long before she let everything out. Signing I made my way into the bathroom and took a much needed shower; Once dressed I made my way downstairs to eat breakfast with everybody else.

I walked into the living room to find Esme sitting with Rosalie and Emmett.

"Good morning" I said as I took a seat as far from the rest as possible, I didn't have anything against Esme but Rosalie I hated and Emmett I didn't know so for now I found it safer to keep my distance.

"Good Morning Charlotte where's your sister Bella?" Esme asked as she motioned the maids to bring the breakfast to the table.

"Oh I guess she isn't up yet but she might come down later." I said curtly

I heard a snort and turned to look at Rosalie who was trying but failing in hiding her smirk. And apparently I wasn't the only that noticed as I saw Esme turn to look at her with a disapproving look.

"Is there a problem Rosalie?" she said obviously upset with her daughter's behavior.

"Huh? Yeah actually I was just wondering how true that is _Charlotte_ are sure it's that or is she upstairs wondering what to do now that she won't be the richest widow in the world?"She said coldly as she continued to smirk.

"Listen-"I began but was cut off by Esme's chair scraping against the floor.

"Rosalie that is enough now you better start treating Bella with some respect because don't forget that your brother is coming home today and I doubt he will be happy to know that his wife has been mistreated and disrespected in _her own _house!" She said before taking her seat once again.

The rest of breakfast went without any problems and I soon found myself making my way to my sister's room. I wanted to check how she was holding up and if she needed help with anything.

I knocked on her door and walked in after a soft 'come in' I walked further into the room to find her on her bed with a photo in her hand.

"What are holding there Bella" I asked and took a seat next to her. She handed me the photo and I looked down at it and came face with a very handsome man, he was beyond anything I had ever seen he had honey blond hair that fell into his gorgeous face slightly covering his grey-blue eyes.

"Wow Bella who is this?" I asked as I continued to stare at the man in the picture.

"That's Jasper" she whispered as she bowed her head ashamed. At first I didn't understand why but then it all clicked the man in the picture was Jasper her actual husband.

"Oh Bella" I said softly as I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Charlotte I don't know what I'm going to do but looking at him I can't help but feel sorry he looks like a nice guy and Charlotte I don't want to hurt him" she said before bursting into tears. I signed and sat there with her comforting her in the beast way I knew until I heard a noise coming from outside. I sat up leaving Bella on the bed and walked to the balcony to check outside and what I saw froze me there where I was I couldn't speak and I couldn't move. I noticed that Bella was no longer on her bed but she was now standing next to me and if there were a time I wouldn't want to be her this would be it. Jasper was finally here and it was now time for my sweet sister to face the music.

**Yeahh! Jasper is Finally here and he will now be in the story more often. So tell me what you think should but lie or tell the truth? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So i have finally updated sorry for taking so long but i have ahd a very busy schedule that leaves very little room for writing. However i do plan to update tomorrow as i get off school early so i'll have the extra time :) Also i want to apologize in advance for the sort of short chapter but agian there is no time to write anything longer. Oh and thanks to those that have reviewed you guys really do help me decide where this story will go so keep them comming lol.**

**So anyway hope you enjoy and remember there will be more tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.**

Bella POV

I stood there next to Charlotte on my room balcony watching the family reunion, and from what I could see his family must have really missed him they all looked so happy and relieved. Esme had run into his arms as soon as he came out of the car and even Rosalie hugged Jasper with love everybody was there everybody but Edward. I stood there a while longer until I decided I had had enough and returned inside my room.

"Aren't you going to go meet him outside?" asked Charlotte as she followed me inside.

"No, but you can go ahead if you want, and if they ask I'm asleep" I replied as I laid down on my bed

Charlotte stood over me with a sad smile on her face. "Ahh Bella you know you are going to have to face him sooner or later right?" she said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes I know but I don't know what to do, I mean what am I going to tell? The truth?" I said as I sat up and looked out the window.

"Bella you can't tell him the truth we'll go to jail and you know that besides do you really think he would believe you over his own brother?"

I looked back at my sister and even though I didn't want to think that way I knew she was right. Why would Jasper believe me of all people?

"Bella" she said as she looked at me with sorrow in her eyes.

"You know I don't say it to be mean or anything but you have to think about all the possibilities" she said as she gave my shoulder a small squeeze.

"I know Charlotte don't worry about, now why don't you go downstairs with everyone and then come back and get me later when Rosalie isn't there?" I asked as I lay back down.

"Okay Bella but remember what I told you the truth is not always the best way to go."

I nodded as she left the room and left me alone once again to think about the one thing that has been on my mind all day. To tell the truth or to not tell the truth that was the million dollar question and the only question I had no answer to.

Charlotte POV

I closed the door behind me with a sign I knew my sister wanted to tell the truth but I knew that this time the truth would fix nothing and I had to do whatever I could to keep her from spilling the truth.

I was making my way down the stairs when I came across Juliet.

"Hey Juliet where's everybody?" I asked as I continued my way down the stairs.

"Hello Miss Charlotte, everybody is downstairs with Master Jasper, I was actually on my way to get Miss Bella as Miss Esme told me Master Jasper wanted to see her." She said politely.

"Oh well actually Bella is asleep you know so many things have happened in such little time so she's really tired." I said as we reached the bottom of the stairs

"Oh okay then I'll just go and inform Master Jasper."

"Wait" I said as I pulled her back. "Don't worry about it I was just about to go see him so I'll inform him of Bella" I said releasing her arm.

"Okay Miss Charlotte however you wish." She said before retiring herself into the kitchen.

I walked around until I reached the living room. Upon walking in everyone's eyes were on me, I felt odd at first with everyone's eyes staring at me but I refused to let it show I scanned the room and saw that everyone was there even Rosalie ugh.

"Charlotte dear I'm glad you could join us we thought you and Bella had retired to bed by now." Esme said as she walked me to a chair.

"Actually no Bella was the only one that went to bed she was tired, you know with all the news she has received and all." I said taking a seat next to Emmett.

"Oh well-"Esme began only to be interrupted by a beautiful blonde man who I could only guess was Jasper by his good looks.

"Mother?" Jasper questioned as he looked at me suspiciously.

"Yes Jasper?" she said as she looked over to her son.

"Who is she?" he asked cautiously as if not to alert anybody.

"Jasper what do you mean? This is Charlotte she's Bella's sister. Do you not remember?" she asked worriedly.

Jasper stayed quiet for a moment and was about to speak before a blonde guy interrupted him.

"I'm sorry Jasper if I may; I would like to inform everybody that jasper may not remember some things as he is suffering from mild amnesia." The guy said in a professional term which immediately made me assume he was a doctor.

"Oh okay thank you Carlisle." Esme said as she signed in relief.

"So you're my wife's sister?" Jasper asked as he looked my way once more.

"Yeah that's me."

There was an awkward silence for a while until we heard the front door open and we all turned to see who it was.

"JASPER!" a woman yelled as she ran into the living room and into the arms of Jasper.

"Alice slow down I'm injured." Jasper said as he put Alice back on her feet.

No I knew who she was she was Alice I remembered her from the funeral, and she was not to happy to see my sister there.

"Oh Jasper baby I was so worried, I'm so Happy you're alive no we can go back to how things used to be." She said as she sat on jasper's lap.

Wait Alice said what? Who was she his girlfriend? Well not anymore because I would be damned if I saw him cheat on my sister they may not actually be married but still I would not have my sister ridiculed by everybody just because her husband was cheating on her and apparently I wasn't the only who felt the same. Esme didn't look happy and neither did anybody else well with the exception of Rosalie of course.

"Whoa Alice wait a minute, now I don't know where you have been but I am apparently married and even though I may not remember much I refuse to be one of those guys that cheat on their wife's.

All too suddenly Alice sat up and looked around the room as if expecting anybody to deny what he was saying.

"Wait Jasper so it's true? You're married?" she shrieked to which Jasper said nothing in return.

"I can't believe this Jasper how could you what we had was special and you ruined it all and for what for some poor girl?" She yelled as she began to walk toward the door. I don't know what she was expecting but if was Jasper to go after than she was highly disappointed.

"Whatever Jasper when you want to talk, you know where to find me." She said she finally went out the door.

Jasper shook his head in disbelief.

"Don't worry too much about it man she's probably just shocked you know like we all were just give her time she'll cool off eventually." Said a man that I had not noticed as I walked into the room and now that I did I had to mentally slap myself for not noticing him before he had to be the most gorgeous man I had ever seen.

"I know Peter I just wish she didn't have to act that way." Hmm so his name was peter I like it, it suited him.

We were silent for a minute before Rosalie spoke up.

"Okay not that I'm not glad your back jasper but I'm tired so Emmett are leaving." She said before grabbing Emmett's hand and walking toward the door. I was about to retire as well so that I could speak with Bella when Jasper suddenly caught our attention.

"Bella?"

We all turned toward where he was staring at and sure enough there on the stair stood no one other than my sister.

"Jasper…Hi welcome home." She said in a soft voice, all the while Jasper stared at here with a blank face.

Jasper stood up and began to make his way toward my sister when the front door opened once again, thinking it was Alice we continued to stare at Jasper until a voice caught my attention.

"Jasper?"

Recognizing the voice, I turned and looked at the door where there stood a very shocked and confused Edward.

**So there you have it sorry if it was boring but it needed to be done. Also i apologize i know many of you want Jasper and Bella to officaly meet but i promise that will happen in the next chapter which will hopefully be longer. But in the meantime tell me what you think and let me know if there is anything you guys would like to see in the next Chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So as promised here is another Chapter that is a little bit longer than the last yet not as long as some of the other ones. Also i wanted to clarify that no While Alice is going to be an antagonist in this story she had nothing to do with the plan to kill Jasper however she will be a part of some major plans against Bella in the future.**

** Oh and i know many of you want Bella to be honest and i promise she will but she needs to take her time, understand that she just met Jasper so she doesn't quiet trust him yet. **

**Okay so with that being said i hope you enjoy this Chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but my words.**

Bella POV

I lay in my room for what seem forever. Until I decide that I would hide there no longer. I still didn't know what I was going to do but I sure as hell was not going to lay here and my life pass before me. So with my new resolution I got up from my bed and went into the bathroom to fix my hair. Aye just because I felt pathetic didn't mean I had to look it too right?

I made my way out of my room with caution still unsure if what I had to do but knowing I had to do something I made my way down the stairs to meet my destiny.

"Bella?"

I turned at the sound at the sound of my name still being halfway down the stairs I couldn't see much but I could see enough to know who that voice belonged to. That voice belonged to none other than Jasper. And from what I could tell the picture did him no justice Jasper was beyond gorgeous he was the most amazing man I had ever laid my eyes on even Edward paled in comparison. Realizing I was staring I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Jasper…Hi welcome home." I said as a blush made its way to my face. He stayed still for a moment before he stood up and he began making his way toward me with everyone's eyes on him. He was about to reach me when a voice stopped not only him but everybody.

"Jasper?"

At the sound of his voice I froze in knew that voice better than anybody else's that was the voice of the man I was loved with my entire life Edward.

Edward stood in the doorway for what seemed in eternity in which everything seemed to freeze nobody moved and nobody spoke we all just stared.

"Edward son I'm so glad you came home you will never believe it but jasper didn't die he's alive and he's here look." Esme said breaking the silence while motioning toward Jasper who stood just a couple of Stair steps away from me.

"Aren't you glad he's here?" Esme questioned with an adoring smile.

Edward however did not response but if his face said anything I could tell that he was anything but happy to have Jasper not only here but alive.

"Yeah sure…but Jasper what are you doing here." Edward said frustration clear in his voice.

To this Jasper finally tore his gaze from me and faced his brother.

"Well good to see you too Eddie and what do you mean what am I doing here? This is my house remember? Or are you suffering from mild amnesia as well?" Jasper said in a hard voice but even then he managed to hypnotize me with just his voice. God what was this man doing to me.

I looked to Edward who looked slightly taken back with Jasper's response but soon recovered.

"Of course not… And what do you mean if I too am suffering from mild amnesia?" he questioned

To this another blonde man replied.

"Edward Carlisle had diagnosed Jasper with mild amnesia along with some broken ribs." The man said politely although even I could hear how forced it was.

"Shut up Peter nobody asked you and what are you doing here anyway aren't you just and employee!" he exclaimed clearly not liking how peter had spoken to him

"Edward please" Esme warned but it was a little too late.

"Edward!" Jasper yelled as he walked toward him.

"How many times have I told you that Peter is more than just an employee he is my best friend and I will not let you treat him in such a way. Not I may not be able to do anything about it now as I find myself hurt but remember _Eddie_ I won't be hurt forever so you better watch yourself."

"Boys does please don't do this now we were all so happy with your return Jasper so please Edward don't ruin this." Esme said pleadingly

Edward stared down at Jasper before running past me and upstairs but not before giving me along stare that I did not like at all. Esme signed and brought my attention back to her.

"Okay everybody let's just all go to bed it's been a long day." She said before making her way toward the staircase.

"Goodnight Bella, and don't worry about the bedroom you've been using for now and don't worry about your clothes either I'll just have Juliet transfer it into Jasper's room." She said before kissing my cheek and leaving me dumbfounded without another word.

At first I didn't quiet grasp what Esme was saying it was until She left that I realized what she meant by her words. She wanted me to share a room with Jasper. But how I wasn't really his wife I couldn't do I just couldn't I didn't want to sleep with him no matter how attractive I think he is.

"Bella are you coming?" Jasper asked as he began to make his way up the stairs. I looked to Charlotte for help until but she simply shook her head and ran up the stairs murmuring a soft 'good night' to Jasper and I.

"Jasper… think that is a very good idea I mean you're hurt you wouldn't be comfortable with me there." I said as a lame excuse. He looked at me for a moment before agreeing.

"Yeah you're right but can you at least help me take of my cast?" he asked in charming voice that made me blush.

"Sure"

"Good night Peter Carlisle" he said to the men still downstairs before disappearing upstairs. Signing I said my farewell to peter before going after Jasper.

I caught up to Jasper right outside of his bedroom door.

"Come on" he said as he held the door open for me, once inside I realized that I had seen this room before when I was looking for Charlotte. I was so caught up in the room that I didn't notice come up from behind me.

"Bella" he said to which I jumped turning around to face him.

"Yes?" I said as I took a step back now it wasn't that I was afraid of him or anything but I just simply couldn't think straight when he was so near me.

"Can you help me?" he asked as he singled his cast. I nodded and began to help him untie the brace.

"There" I said stepping back again.

"You're forgetting my shirt" he said smirking

"What?" I said surprised at his request

"Bella I can't take my shirt off by myself. Besides you're my wife so it's nothing you haven't seen before." He said matter of factly

I stared at him deciding whether or not to tell him the truth about us ever having sex. Not wanting to lie more than I already was I decided to go with the truth.

"Actually it is something I've never seen before so if you don't mind I'll just like to get it over with I'm tired and I wish to go to sleep." I said as I stepped forward and help him with his shirt.

I tired concentrating on a plan or a way out of this situation but it was damn near impossible having a god like man standing shirtless in front of, if I thought he was attractive before wow was I missing something he was way more than attractive but I knew I could do nothing about it maybe if I had met him under different circumstances- I stopped myself right there I would not allow myself to think that way. And with that thought I stepped back, thus allowing me to think more clearly.

"Well if that's all you need than good night Jasper." I said as I tried making my way to the door only to be gently pulled back by Jasper.

"Bella wait so you mean to tell me that I married you and not once asked for sex?" he said sounding both confused and astonished.

Ugh here we go again what do I tell him now, to this I can't tell the truth because he would surely not believe so I decided to do the next logical thing and explained why I didn't have sex with the jasper I married.

"Yes" I said hoping he wouldn't ask why.

"Why?" he asked. Ahh there went my wishful thinking.

"Because the day we got married we just had a small celebration and then you said you had some business so you left and then next thing I knew I got the news you were dead so there wasn't really anytime to even think about sex." I explained as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

He looked at me for a moment before releasing my arm.

"Okay good night Bella and thank you" he said as he walked me to the door and let me out.

Once outside I let out a sign of relief as I realized how bad this was getting, I swear if I thought things were bad before they were defiantly worst now especially since Jaspers arrival.

"Ahh why worry right now I'm tired." I said to no one in particular as I made my way into my room and laid down on my bed were sleep soon consumed me.

I woke up to a soft knock on my door think I had just imagined it I tried to go back to sleep, so I wouldn't have to deal with whatever would happen today. Life however seemed to hate me as I heard another knock on my door this one however was louder signing I sat up in my bed.

"Who is it?" I asked still a little groggy from my sleep.

"Bella it's me open the door I need to talk you, so hurry up and open the door." He said in hurried whisper.

By now I knew that life loved playing cruel jokes on me and the proof to that was standing outside my door. Edward was here and I knew that whatever he wanted to say to me would not be good.

**So there you have it Bella and Jasper have finally met and as you can tell Jasper is not so convied about his marriage, and what aboeut Edward what could he want? Tell me what you think aso i've been thinking should i do an outake of Bella and Jasper's meeting from Jasper POV or no? **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here's another chapter and a long one really but i'm happy with it and i hope you guys are too. So i know some of you wanted to hear about Jasper and Bella's meeting from Jasper's POV but since i do not want this story to be longe than it needs to be i will be making it an outake that will be out sometime next week. Also i wanted to thank those that have reviewed it really does mean alot. **

**okay so i'm doing talking now hope you guys enjoy the story as much as i enjoyed writing it :)**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but my words.**

Edward POV

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck this can't be real this can't actually be happening! I chanted in my head as I ran up the stairs but not without giving my Bella a meaningful stare. Yeah she was and will always be my Bella I didn't care that my brother was now home I had picked her out to be my wife not his and she would be my wife now all I had to do was come up with another plan.

I slammed my bedroom door behind me as I made my way inside. I was I the middle of preparing myself for my nightly shower when I heard voices outside. And of course being the curious man I was I made my way to my door and held it slightly open enough for me to see but also enough so that the people outside could not see me.

I stood there waiting for whoever it was to come into sight when I finally saw them it was my good brother Jasper and my Bella. I saw them making their way to my brother's room, but a part of me hoped she would turn around and go to her bedroom. Imagine the anger and disappointment I felt when she didn't and walked right into my brothers room. Without a second thought I waited until Jasper had locked the door before making my way out and standing outside their bedroom door.

I stood there for a while not hearing anything at first but then I heard the one thing that made my blood boil like nothing else had before.

"You're forgetting my shirt" I heard the muffled voice of jasper and with that I was off to my room slamming the door behind me for the second time that night. That was the last straw I needed to talk to Bella again I wasn't going to let her give him what rightfully belonged to me. Yes it belonged to me she belonged to me and nobody was going to change that. Satisfied with my plan I made my way to my bathroom to take a much needed shower.

I stood outside of Bella's door and knocked as softly as I could, because even if it was early in the morning in knew that the employees were awake by now and there was no way I was going to get got.

"Who is it?" I heard her whisper from inside, and smiled glad that she had come back to her room and that she stayed away from Jasper.

"Bella it's me open the door I need to talk to you, so hurry up and open the door I said in a hurried whisper, getting tired of waiting.

I heard shuffling on the inside and soon she opened the door, she looked kind of groggy and I felt bad for waking her up but this was something that needed to be done.

"Edward what are you doing here? You know Jasper is right across the hall right?" she said closing the door.

I signed the last thing I needed was for here to remind me of the very presence of my dear brother Jasper.

"Bella don't even mention that bastard right now because I am not happy, with him or with you for that matter. Would you like to explain to me what you were doing in his bedroom last night Bella?"

She froze for a second probably shocked as she wasn't expecting me to ask her that. She stood there without saying word and that was when I lost it.

"Answer me damn it what were you doing there." I said as I shook her violently

"Ow! Edward you're hurting me!" she whispered as she tried to shrug off my arms but to no avail as I had a death grip on her arms and I was not letting go.

"Then answer me Bella! What were you doing with that bastard?"

"I wasn't doing anything Edward please I swear I just helped him take his brace off that's all that happened Please Edward Ow! It hurts Edward please!" she all but pleaded but I wasn't done there, there was still one phrase that would forever be engraved in my memory. "_You forgot my shirt"_

"Then why the hell did you take his shirt off" I yelled not caring who heard me she was mine and no man was going to touch her before I did.

"Ed-" she started only to close her mouth once again no doubt trying to explain something to me but I was so full of rage that there was no reasoning and I took her silence for what it seemed to be an admission of her betrayal. And without thinking about it twice I released one of her arms and swung my hand back striking her beautiful face and dropping her to the floor.

"Ah!" she yelped as she lay on the floor on of her hands covering her cheek

"Edward…how could you she" she whispered.

I didn't know what had come over me but that animal was gone as soon as I saw her tear stained face, tears that were being shed because of the pain I had caused her.

"Bella I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you please forgive me" I pleaded "I just couldn't stand the thought of Jasper touching the way only I ever should, you're mine and don't forget that okay? Now just stay away from him now I don't like hurting you but if it comes down to it I will have to but next time I won't only hurt you but I'll hurt your family and that Bastard of my brother too got that?" I asked as I kissed her delicate lips. And no sooner had I stepped back I felt a painful sting on cheek. I was stunned I knew she was angry but I never thought she would hit me she wasn't a violent person so it struck me as odd.

"Bella?"

"Fuck you Edward don't you dare threaten my family and dare you threaten your own brother!" She yelled as she stepped back no doubt afraid of how I might react and can't say I blame her for it either.

"What you are in no position to make any threats! And that Bastard it not my brother he is my worst nightmare he stole m y mother and he stole the money that was mine but I will be damned if he takes you as well he may be used to getting anything he wants but he won't get you no over my dead body will that bastard ever put his hands on you!" I bellowed right on her face but to my surprise she didn't back down.

"I don't care what he took Edward all I want is my life back and if the only way to get it is by telling Jasper the truth then so be it I'll tell him today if necessary but I will not let you hurt my family for my stupid mistake of falling in love with someone like you!" she yelled

I looked at her incredulously not believing she was serious.

"Ah Bella when will you ever learn I have influences and you don't and I really don't think it would be in your best interest to tell Jasper because all the blame come down to you and your family. And I mean even if I didn't have that I still have proof that your dad is corrupt cop so even if I can't put you are your damn sister in jail I sure as hell could put your daddy in there so think about what you say and what you do Bella this isn't as easy to get out of now I'm a lot smarter that you think and I will never let you. So it's your chose Bella you can either spend the rest of your days in a jail cell along with your stupid sister and corrupt father or you can stand by me and watch as I destroy Jasper so that you and I can live happily ever after, your chose Bella your chose" I said before kissing her roughly and leaving her room.

Charlotte POV

I had gone to see my sister this morning hoping she was doing better today and also curious about what had happened yesterday with Jasper. But I did not expect to see what I saw. Bella was there covering her pale face with tons of make up trying to cover up a huge bruise on her left cheek. At first I had thought it was Jasper that somehow found out the truth and got mad enough to hit her but no it turns out that it was not Jasper but that Jackass of Edward. I swear that with everyday that passed he earned more and more of my hate.

Right now however I was walking around the trying to find something interesting to do.

"Aye!" I turned to find Emmett sitting outside on the upstairs patio. I debated whether or not to go but I figured it could do no harm so I made my way over.

"Hey Emmett?"I said as I sat down across from him on the patio table.

"Hey char!" he said with a big goofy grin and immediately knew I why I liked him from the start.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking around taking in the scenery, and the beautiful gardens.

"Nothing just bored out of my fucken mind you?" he said taking a sip of what I assumed to be orange juice.

"Same just waiting for Bella to get ready so we can go explore, so how's that wife of yours huh?" I asked smirking when I saw his smile fade.

"Ahh char why did you have to ask that?" he asked to which I just shrugged while stealing some of his orange juice.

He signed "Well you know how she is, she woke up grouchy today, you know in reality we can hardly stand each other but I'm rich she's rich so you know why not have more money? Beside we do have some great sex." He said with a wink and a chuckle.

I laughed but turned when I heard a car coming up the drive way. I saw a red convertible but I could not recognize the driver all the way from up here.

"Emmett who is that?" I asked as I still tried to figure out who it was.

"Oh that's Alice you met her yesterday remember she's the one who almost jumped jasper as soon as she came into the house." He said stifling a laugh.

Oh so that's who the lady was. What was she even doing here I thought she wasn't welcomed here anymore after her little stunt yesterday.

"Yeah I remember what is she doing here thought? And who is she to Jasper" I asked hoping not to make it to obvious that I wanted to get information from him.

"Well knowing her she's probably here to apologize to Jasper, and well she's one of the many lucky ladies that get to get laid by Jasper" he said this time failing to stifle a laugh and laughing out loud.

"Wow lucky her" I said as I watched her go inside the main house.

Bella POV

I had finally finished covering the awful bruise on my face that Edward had left me this morning. I never thought he would he would hit me but then again lately I have found out many things I didn't think he was capable of doing. I was finally downstairs and was looking for Charlotte when I was him. Jasper was walking probably on his way to the kitchen so I began to follow him after my discussion with Edward and my Conversation with Jasper last night I had finally come to terms with what I wanted to do and what I was going to do, and that was telling Jasper the truth I mean he doesn't seem to hate me so why not?

I had been following him with my face down so I had not expected to see what I saw when I looked up there was Jasper talking to this really beautiful woman with short red hair and beautiful green eyes. Jasper had not noticed me yet but she had and she wanted to make a statement and make a statement she did when she looked back at Jasper and kissed him with so much passion that I knew I could not compare. Suddenly in knew the answer to my question why not? She is the why not with her there he will surely not hesitate to throw me in jail along with my family.

She finally let Jasper go and turned back to look at me and with a wink she pecked his lips and that was more than enough to send me away. It was clear that I could never compare and it was clear that he would never believe me Edward was right what was my word versus theirs? I didn't want to know and I didn't want to think so I did the only thing that ever helped clear my mind I ran. I ran away from Jasper I ran away from the lies and I ran away from the house people perceived to be mine and all I heard as I ran across the yard were the faint yells of my sister yelling after me.

**So what do you guys think of Bella's desicion? And what about Alice and Emmett? Let me know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey so here is another update hope you guys enjoy it and thanks for the reviews. Also I promise that the outtake from Jasper's POV will be up next week. **

**Okay so now on with the story enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.**

Bella POV

I ran as fast as my feet could take me and stopped when I was sure nobody was following. But my so called safety didn't last long because before I could even blink pain shot through me as something hit me in the head and as the darkness consumed me I was being dragged away.

Jasper POV

I was walking around the house impatiently waiting for something but with no idea what that something was, I felt confused and disoriented in my house and I knew that wasn't right but come on could you blame me? I mean I was just out of an accident and I come home to find out I have a wife that although beautiful looks nothing familiar whatsoever and then to further confuse me she tells me that I have not touched her at all, Why? I don't know because I am sure that I would have done that by now I mean she is gorgeous and if she is my wife I find it hard to believe that I have not touched her yet.

I was so caught up in my thoughts about my mysterious wife that I didn't see Alice coming before her lips crashed on to mine to shocked to move I just let it happen until she finally unattached her lips from mine and simply pecked my lips afterward. Confused by her actions I turned to look at her only to find her not looking at me but behind me, and like the curious bastard I was I wanted to see what had her attention so I turned and instantly felt like an asshole there was my wife running away from the scene that no doubt she witnessed fuck! My mother was going to kill me if she found out.

"Alice did you kiss me while my wife was looking?" I asked between clenched teeth, now not only did a have a mystery to unravel but now I also have to worry about my wife thinking that I am cheating on her.

"Yes, But Jazzy don't get mad she had to see who you belong with and besides she should get used to it if we are gonna go back to our old relationship." She said saying the last part in a whisper as she rubbed her hand across my chest.

"No Alice she didn't have to see this because she is my wife, not you and what makes you think that I would go back to you anyway? Alice I care about you but if don't accept the fact that I am married you'll never be welcomed into this house again is that clear? Now if you excuse me I have some explaining to do to my wife." I said before running off to explain everything to Bella

I go as far as the Garden when I was suddenly stopped by Charlotte and Emmett.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Charlotte yelled as she got closer to me.

"Charlotte calm down please I didn't do anything, she just happened to see something she didn't like and ran" I said as I lamely tried to calm them before they could ask any more questions but of course Emmett had to be there right?

"Well what did she see man because she looked fucken pissed not to mention sad?" Emmett asked as he stood before Charlotte who I knew was going to kill me when she found out.

"She saw Alice kissing me in not so friendly way but-"that was all I was able to get out before a hand connected with the side of my face.

"You bastard How could you do that to her? How could you disrespect your own house by brining your whores over it may have settled well with the rest of your family but you are married to _my _sister and I will be damned if you fucken think you can make a fool out of her. She may be a too nice for her own good but I sure as hell am not so don't fuck with her and if you can't keep your dick inside your pants then get a divorce because I won't allow my sister to be anybody's damn fool!" she exclaimed before stepping right beside me and making her way to the house.

"Oh and you better find my sister" she Yelled from the house before disappearing inside.

"Damn dude I can't believe you would do that to Bella I mean I don't know her personally but I will tell you that she was a fucken mess when she thought you were dead she wouldn't even eat so imagine what she must have felt when she saw her now alive husband kissing one of his many whores? To say you're an asshole would be too nice. But hey I'm sure your mom well tell you more than you deserve when she finds out!" he said with a smirk

"Emmett you aren't going to tell her are you?" I asked because knowing him like I did he could be a real jerk sometime and it wouldn't be too low a blow for him to go and tell Esme.

"Nah there is no need, you forget little in law that there are plenty of servitude in the house who could willing or not tell you mother what happened, so you better find Bella, and fast." He said before walking away.

"And look your bestie is here ask him to help." He yelled over his shoulder before continuing his walk to his Chalet.

"Hey man what's wrong did you not get laid yesterday or something." Peter said laughing at his own joke.

Carlisle who was following behind him simply shook his head. "Jasper how are you feeling?" he asked

"Well I am as well as I could be considering the situation, but come on I need to discuss something very serious and urgent with you guys." I said as I lead them into the house and into my study.

"Jasper what's wrong are you in any kind of trouble?" Carlisle asked as he took his seat in front of my desk.

"No not me Bella is she's gone and I have no idea where she is so we have to find her." I said in a distressed tone.

"Wait you mean your wife is gone and you have no idea where she is?" peter asked in what sounded like disbelieve.

"Well why the fuck did she leave and what are you doing here? You should be running around looking for that little wife of yours" peter said, see peter was a family man so I knew he would react this way but I didn't know how Carlisle would react and that was what I was waiting for.

"Jasper son what did you do?" Carlisle asked cautiously

I signed in frustration. "Why does everybody assume I did something!" I said a little too loudly.

"Well Jasper because Bella doesn't seem like that kind of girl who just enjoys running around for the hell of it." He said exasperated.

"Okay well she left because she kind of saw Alicekissingme" I mumbled before turning away hoping they didn't hear me.

"You what?!" Peter yelled as he stood up from his chair, and in moments like these is where our friendship paid off. He could always understand every word I said no matter how hard I tried to mesh the words together.

"Peter calm down now tell me what did Jasper do?" Carlisle asked as he carefully stood up and made his way over to peter.

"You want to know what he did; He brought Alice over and flaunted it in front of his wife by shoving his tongue down his throat."

What the fuck that was not what I did and I was not going to let them think that.

"Peter shut the fuck up you don't even know how things happened first of all I didn't bring Alive over and second of all I didn't kiss her to flaunt it to Bella but it was Alice who did that I didn't even know Bella was there watching until I turned around to see her running away so don't try to make it seem like I did all of this on purpose because if that was the case I wouldn't even be bothering to look for her!" I yelled fed up worth people jumping to conclusions and thinking the worst of me.

"Jasper I understand but why did Alice do that did you not explain to her that you are now married and that you won't continue a relationship with her?" Carlisle asked.

But before I could answer I heard noise coming from the living room and decided to check it out just to make sure it wasn't anything serious.

And how wrong was I once again there in my living room where Alice and Charlotte fighting and rolling around the living room floor.

Signing for what seemed like the hundredth time today I ran to separate the two followed by peter and Carlisle.

Peter pulled Charlotte off of Alice before she could claw at her face anymore than she already had, and I pulled Alice form under Charlotte.

"Alice Charlotte calm down please." I said holding in my laughter as I saw peter struggling to contain Charlotte.

"Shut the fuck up you unfaithful bastard!" Charlotte yelled form across the room as she struggled against peter.

"And you let me fucken go I have to show that slut not to mess with my family." She said as she turned to glare at peter.

"What is going on here!" I heard a screech and turned to find Rosalie walking in to the house. This could not be good.

"I heard the screaming although way to my Chalet, Alice what happened?" she asked as she got closer to where the fight had taken place.

"Rose the sister of that tramp attacked me from behind and look she clawed my face up!" Alice whined and to say Rose didn't like what she heard would have been the understatement of the year.

"You…" she said before trying to attack Charlotte, but being stopped by Carlisle.

"Carlisle let me go right now!" she yelled and with that another yell was followed a yell none of us wanted to hear.

"What is going on in here?"

Esme was here and she did not look happy. Fuck I guess some explaining was due.

Bella POV

I woke up feeling dizzy and confused as I took in my surroundings I didn't recognize where I was but it looked like some of the room I had seen around the house so I had to be near the house somewhere. I tried to move my hands and legs only to find that they were attached to the chair that I was sitting in.

"Bella my love you're awake I thought Eric had really hurt you" I turned and saw Edward sitting on a bed a couple of feet away from me.

"Edward what are you? And where am I?" I said my voice trembling in fear, I wouldn't have been afraid of the old Edward that I knew and loved but I didn't know what to expect from this new Edward do I was scared.

"Bella don't be afraid you know that I would never hurt you now tell me why you were trying to run away?" he whispered softly.

"Edward I don't want to be here please I don't want this I never did please just let me and my sister go please I swear I will never say it was you who tried to kill Jasper in fact if you let me go I promise that you'll never have to see me again." I pleaded desperately

"Bella you don't seem to understand my love, I don't want you to leave because I want you here with me, remember I plan to make you my wife someday." He said as he stroked my face with the palm of his hand.

"Edward no, you had your chance and you lied to me you hurt and betrayed me in this worst possible way so you can't really expect me to forgive you. And beside thanks to you I am married to a stranger that just so happens to be your brother." I said more calmly as I started to regain my composure. Edward had broke me down once but he was not going to do it a second time.

"Jasper doesn't matter he is nobody, remember there are many people that want him dead and sooner or later they will get him so don't worry about it okay?" he said clearly frustrated with my lack of 'understanding.'

"Edward just please let me go I ran away and people are probably looking for me." I said trying to persuade him to let me go.

"Okay I will, but on one condition you have to ask Jasper for a divorce today understand because if you don't you father will be in Jail by tomorrow understood?" he said as he untied my arms and legs.

"You understand right Bella?" he said once more before I left.

I had my hand on the door knob, and thought about it for only one second before knowing exactly what I had to do.

"I understand" I whispered before leaving the room. I made my way out of the small house and saw that I was on the other side of the garden and across the main house.

I arrived at the door of the main house and before I could open it the door flew open revealing a very relieved Juliet.

"Oh Miss Bella your home, everybody had been looking for you Mr. Jasper is in his office and left orders that if you were to show up to send to him right away." She said with a huge smile, I guess people really were looking for me.

"Thank you Juliet which way to his office?" I asked kindly as I stepped into the house.

"This way Miss" she said as she walked across the living room and leading me to some dark double doors.

"Here you go miss just go right in." she said obviously seeing my uncertainty.

"Thanks "I mumbled to her as she left.

I took in a big breathe before, finally pushing the doors open.

Jasper POV

I had been sitting in my office for two hours now waiting for any news on Bella. Shortly after the incident with charlotte and Alice my mom found out that Bella was missing and she was not happy to find out the reason she ran away in the first place. And so she had but our entire staff to look for her around the property. And still no news from her.

I was getting more and more frustrated as seconds turned to minutes and minute's turns to hours but I would not give up hope Bella had to be around somewhere. Being so preoccupied by my thoughts I didn't heard the door open until she was standing right before me.

"Bella?" asked in shock at the woman that stood before me.

"Jasper" she said simply but that was all it took for me to be out of my seat and embracing her in my arms. Sure I might not remember her clearly or at all really but I still felt terrible for having run away I just thank god that nothing happened to her.

"Bella I am so sorry I can explain thought what you saw was not what it looked like okay-" I began but was cut short as she left my arms and took a step back and looking me dead in the eyes she said the last words I ever expected to hear.

"I want a divorce."

**A/N: So there you guys have it what do you guys think did you guys like it or not? Let me know in a review. :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Finally here is another update, hope I didn't make you guys wait too long, so this chapter is what is going to lead to what you guys have all been waiting for…..the reveal of the big plot by Edward. Anyway thanks so all of those that reviewed I really do appreciate them. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter just I as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.**

Jasper POV

I stood there shocked at her words. She wanted a divorce? But why I had just returned from the 'dead'

And she wanted a divorce?

"Bella you want a divorce but why?" I asked her not hiding my shock

She however did not answer and simply began to stare back at me as if I had said nothing. And to say that this did not sit well with me would be a huge understatement there she was demanding a divorce and she couldn't even tell me why?

"Bella why do you want a divorce is it because of what happened with Alice because if it is let me just tell you that-"I began as I raising my voice before she interrupted me.

"No Jasper it is not because of what happened with _Alice." _She sneered at me. "I just simply want I divorce." She said forcefully before turning around and leaving.

What! She as just going to leave me there? No this was my house and a conversation did not end until I said it was over and this was far from over. I ran catching up to Bella before grabbing her arm and turning around to face me.

"Bella stop playing games and tell me why you want a divorce, because you can't just demand something without an explanation." I demanded as I held her arm tighter to keep her from getting away without answering me.

"You want to know that truth I want a divorce because you are not the man I married!" she exclaimed before quickly covering her arm with her other arm.

"What did you just say?" I whispered shock pouring off my words.

"I –I…" she began only to close her mouth and not say a word.

"Jasper what are you doing to Bella?"

I turned to look at the face of a very angry looking Edward as he made his way toward us.

"Edward this is none of your business so stay out it, Bella come one you have some explaining to do." I said curtly as I attempted to take Bella back to my study only to be stopped by Edward. God this was getting old she was my wife not his well, maybe she wasn't my wife but that was still in question, so she still was my wife.

"Jasper I said to let Bella go." He said in a dead serious tone.

"Well Eddie I don't care what you say she is _my_ wife not yours so go fucken mind your own business will you?" I demanded

"No Jasper you are wrong Bella is my business, so let her go." He repeated.

"Jesus don't you ever give up, why do even care you have never given a crap about anybody not even your sister Rose so why Bella huh? What are you pinning for her? Is that it?" I said smirking as I saw his jaw harden, this bastard was hiding something and I was going to find out what it was.

"Because if you are let me just tell you that I am never letting her go." I said and to further prove my point I kissed Bella. And my did I kiss her I had just meant to touch her lips but just the feel of her soft lips against mine and I couldn't think straight I wrapped my arms around her waist bringer her closer to me as I swept my tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted as she wrapped her own arms around my neck. If I thought her lips were sweet they held nothing against her sweet mouth, I wanted to explore every crevice of her mouth however all to soon she pulled away and before I could form any coherent thought her hand had slapped me across my cheek.

"Don't every use me like that, I am not your toy and I am not you damn property, I belong to nobody not even one of you two, so please inform me when you grow up!" she snapped before running up the stairs.

"Yeah I understand that you may never let her go because of the tyrant you are, but her every princess needs a shining armor." Edward said with a smirk plastered on to his face.

"Listen Eddie" I said as I held him up by the collar of my shirt. "Stay away from my wife." I threatened before shoving him and heading to talk to Esme.

I walked into my mother's study still a little more than frustrated with my confrontation with Edward.

"Esme may I speak to you?" I asked closing the door behind me.

"About what?" she asked as she quit typing way on her computer and turned to face me.

"Edward" I said as I took a seat at the front of her desk.

Esme signed as she looked into my eyes "Listen Jasper if it is about, your right with your brother I don't want to hear about it I already have half of the maids come and tell me about it, so don't bother with it." She said as she stood up from her desk and began to walk around her study.

"Actually I was going to ask you to inform Edward that he has to leave the house." I informed her as I too stood up all the while she stopped pacing.

"What?" she asked clearly horrified by the idea of her biological son no longer living with her.

"You heard me Esme I no longer want him living under my same roof." I said a little more forcefully this time.

"Jasper please just give him a chance, besides where will he go?" she begged as she looked at me pleadingly.

"Esme I'm sorry but I'm tired of him and don't worry about where he will live I still have to maintain him regardless of where he lives per orders of my father." I said sternly.

Esme looked at me for second before finally resigning and nodding.

"Okay Jasper I'll talk to Edward but please just consider it Edward is your brother and you are both my sons." She said before pecking my cheek and leaving me alone in her study.

Bella POV

I ran yet again but what could I do stay there and let myself be used? I may not be rich but I was nobody's play thing so I ran to the solace of my room.

I slammed the door shut as soon as I was inside and almost instantly the tears began to fall, I wasn't just crying because I was upset although that was part of it but I was crying because with that kiss I realized that I was beginning to fall for a man that clearly did not belong to me.

"Bella?"

I looked up scared at the sound of the voice but was relieved when I noticed my sister inside my closet.

"Hey Char I'm sorry I thought this was my room." I said as I got up from the floor and walked to the door.

"No Bella it is your room- wait where he hell did you run off too? I was worried sick about you? What happened were you hurt?" she asked as she quickly came over and began looking over me as if she were my mother.

"I'm sorry Char I just had to get away everything just began to eat away at me and then Jasper…" I trailed off as I remembered the kiss he shared with Alice which was no doubt probably better than the one he shared with me.

"Yeah I know I heard what that asshole did." She murmured as she hugged me tightly.

"Whatever Char what are you doing here?" I asked in an attempt to change the subject,

"Oh I was wondering if you had any clothes I could borrow?" she asked as she twirled around holding a red dress.

"We'll pick whatever you like just make sure to bring it back okay?" I said as she ran out the door with a red dress.

She looked happy and for that reason I wasn't going to tell her about Edward's threat, I could deal with him not all I had to do was convince Jasper to give me the divorce.

I went lay in my bed for a while before I heard the door to my room open.

"Bella are you awake?" I heard the sweet voice of Jasper whisper as he came over to sit on my bed.

"Yes" I said as I sat up and faced him, but scooted back not wanting to be in such close proximity

"Bella we need to talk, I want to know what you meant when you said that you wanted a divorce because I wasn't the man you married, however we will not do it here I want to take you out to dinner tonight, so what do you say will you join me for dinner tonight?" he asked as his face neared mine

I looked into his eyes and that was when I knew that I could never deny this man anything. So I simply nodded as his lips crashed into mine and this time there was no hesitation well on his part at least.

As his lips attacked my lips with everything he had as he laid us back down on the bed and began to pull my hips toward his. While our tongues battled for dominance, and my hands pulled on his blonde curls, I could no longer control my attraction to this man and wanting to show him a pushed my lips against his causing him to moan and push back and in return I moaned his name.

He began to attack my neck with kisses and nips while I tiled my head giving him access, I opened my eyes wanting to see him doing things to my body that nobody else had , but instead my eyes fell upon something that made me stop my movements.

There he stood at the foot of my bed and he looked like he was out for blood.

**So there you have it what do you guys think? And don't worry the next chapter will be the big reveal, so you'll just have to wait and see : ) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Finally Chapter 10 is here thanks to all of those that have reviewed they really do help and sorry about the short chapter but things are going to start picking up so I needed this chapter to be short. So here it is finally the truth it about to be revealed, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words**

Jasper POV

I was so caught up in the feeling of Bella's lips on mine that I didn't hear the door slam, it was until Bella froze under me that I knew something was wrong I opened my eyes to question her and noticed that she was staring at something behind. Curious I turned and came face to face with the angry scowl of my brother.

"What are you doing?" I seethed as I sat up from the bed to face him better.

"Umm…" he said as he cleared his throat. " I was looking for Bella I wanted to talk to her but I'll come back later." He said as he turned to leave.

"Okay but why didn't you knock?" I challenged causing him to turn around.

"Are you that comfortable with my wife because let me tell you Edward that I never want to see you coming in to her room like that again understood." I threatened, to which he just glared before storming out the door.

I turned to look at Bella, I stood there starring into her eyes until she scrambled off the bed and stood behind me.

"Are you going to try to explain?" I asked expectedly

"No..." she said shaking her head. "But I do think you should leave."

"You know because I have to get ready for dinner." She added quickly before facing the door.

I smirked knowing how uncomfortable she was right now.

"Okay but remember Bella that this conversation isn't over and you will explain" I said before turning her head to peck her lips and leaving her room.

Bella POV

I let out a loud sign of relief as I heard the door click shut. I didn't know how much longer I could take of this the lies, the nerves, and the guilt it was all too much but all of it also ended today. I was no longer going to live a lie. I wanted my life back, which is why I was ending all of this deceit today I was done and if was going done Edward was going down with me.

Determined I began rummaging through my closet, looking for a nice dress to where. I was about to try on a blue dress when there was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked worried that Edward had returned.

"Bella it's me Char can I come in?" my sister asked from outside.

"Yes"

"Hey Bella where are you going with such a nice dress?" my sister asked as she eyed the sky blue dress in my hands.

"Jasper invited me to dinner" I said trying to sound nonchalant so she wouldn't question the motive behind the dinner.

"And why is that?" she asked as she sat on the couch.

"Because I slipped and now he wants the truth so I'm going to give it to him." I said as prepared my undergarments for my shower.

"What?! Bella are you crazy what if he takes you to the police?" She asked as she stood up.

I signed "Well than too bad that is why I get for being so trusting but don't worry I'll make him promise not to hurt you." I said touching her arm lightly.

"Bella I don't care about me I care about you, you are too good to be in jail please Bella think about it." She begged

"I'm sorry Charlotte but I have decided it already" I said sadly as I stared into her pleading eyes.

"Now are you going to help me get ready or not?" I asked attempting to change the subject

"I'm not going to change your mind am I?" she asked sadly, as I shook my head. "Okay come on Bella, I do not agree with what you are going to do but I do love you so I will support you." She said as she hugged me.

An hour later I was as ready as I would ever be, dressed in my long sky blue dress with my hair swept to the side I made my way downstairs to the awaiting Jasper.

"Wow you look beautiful Bella" Jasper complemented as I reached the last step.

"Thank you" I said blushing

"Well let's get going than." He said as he led me outside to his white BMW convertible.

We drove in silent with the moon and stars watching over us, I had never really had a chance to see the city and now I could see that it was truly beautiful. We arrived at a really expensive looking restaurant where Jasper gave his car to the valet before leading us inside.

"Hello how may I help you?" the hostess asked

"Yes I have a reservation under the name of Jasper Whitlock" he said with a charming smile.

"Ay yes the table for two on the terrace, right this way sir." The woman said as she led us through the crowded restaurant and out to the terrace.

"Will that be all for the moment sir?"

"Yes thank you." Jasper said dismissing the hostess, before pulling out my chair for me.

"Thank you" I said taking a seat.

I looked around uncomfortably as Jasper took a seat in front of me.

"Bella" Jasper said as he took a hold of my hand.

"I don't want you to be scared, so whatever it is you can tell me." He said as he squeezed my hand lightly.

"What makes you think I'm scared? I asked not ready to tell him just yet.

"Bella please I'm not stupid so don't insult me, I know you are scared because every time I come near you you freak out as if something is holding you back, and then there is the fact that I don't remember you or your sister or even this marriage. And let's not forget the fact that you seem to be awfully comfortable with Edward when you are supposed to have just met. So tell me Bella what you are hiding because I am a very curious man and I promise you that I will find out." He said no longer caring about making me feel comfortable but just caring about me understanding that he would find out sooner or later.

Taking in a deep breath I decided that now would be as good a time as any to tell him.

"Your right Jasper I am scared and something is holding me back, whenever you want to be near me." I said

"Okay continue and remember that whatever it is I will try not to jump to conclusions.

"Okay Jasper….I didn't marry you I married Edward" I blurted out quickly

I waited for Jasper to say something but he never did he just sat there with his hand frozen over mine.

"Jasper please say something?" I begged no longer being able to stand the silence.

"I can't believe it" he said as he released me hand.

"I can't believe it you almost had me, I almost fell for your trick how long where you going to keep pretending to be my wife." He said as he stood up and now I knew why he chose the terrace.

"Wait what?" I asked incredulously standing up to face him. I was the one who couldn't believe he could think that.

"Answer me is that why you wanted the divorce? So you could keep my money and then marry Edward?" he yelled as he got angrier.

"No Jasper you have it all wrong I didn't even know about Edwards plan I'm as much of a victim as you are so don't you dare accuse me of something I haven't done!" I yelled offended by his assumptions.

"Victim? You are the victim?" he scoffed "How the hell are you the victim?" he asked shocked.

"Yes Jasper I am a victim I was lied to and I was used in the most vile of ways, Edward lied to me and saying his name was Jasper and like a fool I believed him, and now look at me I am married to a complete stranger who was suppose to be dead according to the plan, so yes I am a victim and you know what I am tired of lying so if you want to throw me in jail for fraud than do it or better yet kill me just kill me I want to die!" I yelled tears running down my face

"No "Jasper said firmly as he tilted my head so that I was looking into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"I will not let you die over him do you hear me?" he said as he looked into my tear filled eyes.

"Now Bella I just need you to answer me one question, did you love him?" he asked releasing my face.

I looked back down at the floor before admitting my worst mistake yet

"Yes" I whispered and with that one word he was gone.

**Ah see I told you the truth would be revealed, I hope it came out pretty good if not at least decent. So tell me what you did you think good or could have been better? And why did Jasper leave? **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: okay so first I would like to thank all of those that review I really appreciate it. So moving on here is another chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing by my words.**

Jasper POV

"Yes" I heard her say just above a whisper and before she could even face me I was already gone. I don't know why I left and if you were to ask me I probably wouldn't give you an answer. But something in her response just told me I had to leave. I wasn't sure what I was expecting but whatever it was I definitely was not prepared for her answer.

At some point she had loved Edward. Loved, who was I to say she still didn't feel the same way now, sure it was probably not very mature of me to leave and not give her a chance to explain but what more could she say I asked a simple yes or no question and she gave me an answer I might not like it but it gave me no right to question her after all she wasn't really my wife. I signed as I continued to walk around the restaurant where I had left Bella. I knew I should go back but what would I say? Hell not even I know why I left.

Finally having enough myself pity I decided to return to the restaurant, apologize and take Bella home. Tomorrow would be another day and I would hopefully know what to do then. I walked into the restaurant and with a small smile to the hostess I made my way back to the terrace and immediately felt like a jerk.

There was Bella right where I had left her, kneeled on the floor with tears running down her face. Signing I made my way to her and knelt down before her.

"Bella, look at me" I said as I tilted her head.

"Jasper…why did you leave? It was my fault wasn't it?" I heard her soft reply.

"Yes, I'm sorry I left but I just had to think about some things." I said trying to reassure her that my leaving was not her fault.

"Okay" she whispered as she began to get up, as I assisted her.

"Come on Bella you look tired let's get you home and tomorrow we'll talk some more." I said as placed my hand on around her waist assisting her. She nodded before stifling a yawn and allowing me to walk her outside and into the car.

The car ride was silent but for the first time ever the silence was not awkward or tense but instead it was peaceful, I guess revealing and finding out the truth was for the best. We arrived at the house and I helped her out of the car and into the house.

"Thank you Jasper, but whatever you decide to do remember not to harm my family" she begged as I walked her to her room.

Confused at first by her request I stared at her blankly until it finally dawned on me, she thought I was going to press charges which although I should I wouldn't after all this was not her fault.

"Bella, I may not have told you this but I do believe you and trust me when I say that I will not press charges; however I would have preferred for you to tell me sooner." I said curious about the reasons she had for hiding this besides the obvious fear however not wanting to make her feel pressured, I left the question unsaid.

"Yeah…" she said blushing before continuing "I didn't tell you because I didn't know you therefore I couldn't trust you, and then Edward held something over me and I just didn't want him to do good on his threats so I just didn't tell you." She said looking at the floor in shame.

"Bella there is no need to feel ashamed you did what you thought was best, but if I may ask what does Edward hold against you?" I asked both out of curiosity and concern.

"He told me that if I didn't divorce you he would put my father in Jail for corruption" she whispered once again on the verge of tears.

I signed understanding fully that Edward did not make empty threats.

"Don't worry about it Bella I will fix all of this tomorrow, now get some sleep tomorrow you and your sister are going to be taking a trip with peter and I" I informed her before giving her a quick kiss on her forehead and leaving her to rest.

I entered my room exhausted by today's events, so much had happened and now I found myself even worse than I have before. Not only had I found out that my own brother wanted me dead but I also found out that he wanted my fortune and that he would stoop as low as to use an innocent girl to get it.

Disgusted by Edwards actions I undressed and went into a long hot shower, the steam and hot water helped me relax and think more clearly about what my next move should be. I hopped out of the shower knowing what I had to do tomorrow I had to talk with peter he would know what to do. Decided on my plans I quickly dried myself off before slipping on some shorts and heading off to bed, tomorrow would be another day and hopefully one with less surprises.

I awoke bright and early the next day knowing full well that I had a long day ahead of me; I quickly got dressed in a suit considering I would be going into the office today and made my way downstairs to breakfast, per usual when I awoke this early there was nobody there for me to eat with therefore I always ate by myself. I took my time to eat, not really in a hurry to get to the office and by the time I was finished with my fruits, the house looked more alive.

I thanked Juliet for breakfast before heading off; I was adjusting my suitcase to leave when I heard my name.

"Jasper good morning" I looked up and was met by the sight of Bella

"Hello Bella good morning to you too have you talked with your sister?" I asked as I finished adjusting my things.

"No she is still in bed by I will make sure to do it" she said quickly as if she were sacred of me

I signed knowing that it would take some time for her to become comfortable around me.

"Alright now I have to leave but I will be back for you and your sister." I said as I gave her a small smile before turning to leave.

"Wait Jasper, I was wondering if umm I could go out to buy some stuff" she asked shyly and for a moment I wanted to give in but then I remembered Edward and my mind was set.

"Sorry no I have given specific orders for you not to be let out of the property now if you need anything you can ask Juliet or my mother as you wish" I said deciding to give her some options.

She looked at me as If I had suddenly grown to heads before she speaking in a shocked and questioning tone. "What you can't keep me here I'm not some prisoner, because if this is how you are going to treat me than let me just tell you that-"

"Now Bella you really are in no positions to be making demands, now if you excuse I really have to get going" I said interrupting her before leaving her there with a look of pure shock on her face.

Smirking I made my way down to my car tossing my suitcase in the passenger seat and speeding out, before making an erupt stop when I saw Edward in his car right at my side.

"Hey Edward thanks man" I said wanting to toy with him a bit.

"Yeah for what?" he retorted

"My wife, you know you have pretty good taste, and guess what? I think I'll keep her" I said with smirk on my face before speeding out of the gates leaving a very irate Edward.

**So I know that I was short but it was either this or nothing until I had time so not wanting to make you guys wait forever I decided to update this short chapter. Anyway tell what you think :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So first of all I want to apologize for the long wait but I just couldn't seem to get this chapter right I re wrote it like three times but finally settled for this so in advance I want to apologize if it is not the best. Okay so with that being said I would like to thank all of those that review because they really do help me write better, and please don't be afraid to point out my flaws because even though I may not like it, it does help me become a better writer. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.**

Jasper POV

The smirk that had been plastered on my face as I teased Edward was now gone and replaced with a mask of frustration. I was frustrated at the fact that Edward always seemed to get away with anything without any repercussions, but I was going to put an end to it his plan against me was the last straw.

I pulled in at the front of the company determined and with a plan.

"Take my car" I said to the valet as I tossed him my keys. I entered the building and headed toward the elevator with my suitcase in hand.

"Where's Peter?" I asked my secretary as I arrived at my floor.

"He is in his office sir" Mary answered as I headed toward my office.

"Call him and tell him to meet me in my office" I said before closing the door behind me. I settled into my office tossing my suitcase and going to lounge in my office chair. I leaned back and propped my feet up on my desk. I was so distracted with my plan and with thoughts of Bella that I did not hear the knock on the door until it was opened.

"You wanted to see me?" Peter asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Yes I did I wanted to talk to you about something I found out yesterday" I said bringing my feet down and straitening my position.

"What about?" he asked as he came to stand before my desk

"About Bella and that fact that I am not the man she married" I explained rather calmly however deep inside there was a raging fire that could not wait to come out.

"What?" Peter asked perplexed

"I mean that Bella never married me she married somebody else thinking his name was Jasper Whitlock, and that same person is the one responsible for my accident."

"What so she played you?! What the fuck man did you press charges?" Peter ask infuriated by the situation.

"No, none at all"

"Jasper man what the hell is wrong with you? Look I have always respected you decisions but this is just insane that girl lied to you and you are just going to let her and that man of hers get away with it? Wait do you even know who the guy is?" he asked exasperated and infuriated.

"Peter I know how you feel believe but the reason I didn't press charges was because I believe that she had no clue about what was going on. And as the answer to your other question yes I do know who the guy is" I said sneering the last part as I thought of Edward.

"Well are you going to tell me or not?" peter asked getting impatient

Deciding to show him rather than tell him I grabbed my phone and called my secretary.

"Yes Mr. Whitlock?" Mary answered.

"Yes Mary is Edward here yet?" I asked hoping he was here already.

"Yes sir he is in his office"

"Alright can you please send him over?" I asked

"Yes right away Mr. Whitlock" she answered before ending the call.

I looked up and looked at peter who was wearing a face of disbelieve.

"What?" I asked innocently

"Are you kidding? We are in the middle of discussing the man that threatened your life and now you decide that you want to see you're oh so dear brother?" he questioned sarcastically

I sighed and shook my head but before I could even respond there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I said and in came my beloved brother Edward.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked tightly clearly not happy about being here.

"Yes I assume Esme already told you that I want you out of my house right?" I asked expectantly

"She did" he said urging me to continue

"I'm glad because let me inform you that I have not changed my mind at all, and I still want you to move however I have changed my mind about one thing, I no longer want you to just move out my house but I want you to leave all together" I said with smug look

"What do you mean?" he asked confused

"I mean that I want you out of here and therefore I am sending you to Europe" I said matter of factly

"What?! You can't do that, who the hell do you think you are?!" he asked infuriated. As he stepped closer to me.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock and like hell I can't do that I want you out of my damn life and that is exactly what I am going to do!" I exclaimed as I stood up.

"He huffed and balled up his fist before a smirk began to form on his face. "Fine, I'll go under one condition…" he paused as I nodded my head signaling him to continue.

"I want one million dollars" he said looking smug

I let out a chuckle at his silly request "No I'll give you half, you have more than enough in your account but I have a condition of my own, I want you out by next week" I said as I sat back down.

"Deal" he said after thinking about for a minute

"Okay you can leave now" I said curtly as he shot me a glare and began to exit my office.

"Edward wait" I said standing up

"What?" he asked impatiently as he turned to face me

"So this is it?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked looking confused

"You are just going to leave me Bella just like that?" I asked as a look of recognition crossed his face

"Oh brother, just because I'm leaving it doesn't mean I'm done yet" he spat before leaving with a smirk plastered on his face.

My jaw tightened as I saw him leave, that smug bastard thought he was smarter than me.

"Wait don't tell me that was what I thought it was" Peter asked reminding of his presence in the room.

"That was exactly what you thought it was, Edward wants me dead and he will not rest until he I'm six feet under" I seethed throwing a chair across the room.

"And what are you going to do?" peter questioned as his eyes hardened

"We're taking a trip" I said as an evil smile crept upon my lips

"Jasper what are you going to do?" Peter questioned me worriedly

"Oh you'll see peter you'll see" I said before grabbing my phone and calling my house.

"Juliet, it's me Jasper tell my wife I need to talk to her" I said in a dark voice that I could not recognize, but in that moment I knew that something in me had changed Edward wanted a war and war he was going to get.

**Tell me what you think? **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello thanks you to all of those that have stuck by me and my not so often updates. This update is for you, once again thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.**

Bella POV

I was left there stunned and speechless, not only had Jasper just prohibited me to leave the property but he had also just 'put me in my place' so to speak. I shook my head in disbelief, and confusion the Jasper that had just walked out was not the same Jasper from yesterday something had changed and I didn't know what.

I made my way into the dinner and sat down at the far edge of the table.

"Good morning miss, would you like your breakfast to be served?" Juliet asked me as she entered from the kitchen.

"No not yet, can you please get my sister to come down?" I requested

"Right away miss" she responded before making her way out of the dinner.

I sat there for a couple of minutes before I saw Esme making her way into the room as well.

"Ah well hello dear" she said in a sweet voice.

"Good Morning Esme" I replied politely

"Where is your sister? Is she coming down for breakfast too?" she asked as she took her seat at the far end of the table and placed her napkin neatly on her lap.

"Yes she is on her way"

"Good morning mother it is great to see you and-oh she's here" Rosalie said as she made her entrance from the terrace into the kitchen.

"Rose" Emmett warned as he gave me a warm smile.

"What? I don't have to pretend to like her, and don't tell me what to do" she snapped to which Emmett just shook his head as he took his seat next to mine.

"Rosalie enough please, now you can either behave or leave" Esme warned sternly

"Fine" she huffed before taking her seat next to her husband.

We sat there in awkward silence before Rosalie decided she was not done berating me.

"So Bella where is Jasper? Did he get tired of you that quickly?" she sneered with a wicked smile.

I inhaled slowly trying to remain calm before responding.

"No Rosalie he didn't, he left to work." I said calmly as I forced a tight smile on my lips.

"Huh and what about that bitch you call a sister is she gone" she said with venom in her voice.

It took all I had to refrain myself from flying across the table and attacking, because there was nothing I hated more than people judging my family. However before I could do as much as speak another person did.

"No sorry to disappoint you but this Bitch is not gone and trust me when I say that this bitch is here to stay" I heard Charlotte say as she came into view

"How dare you!" Rosalie screeched as she stood up from the table.

"Rosalie enough you may think you are the woman of this house but that is far from true so please behave" Esme warned sternly once again.

"No, I will not behave and I will definitely not share a table with this whore!" she sneered. "Let's go Emmett" she ordered as she began to leave Emmett however did not follow.

"Emmett" Rosalie yelled as she noticed him still sitting.

"Rose" Emmett said in a mocking tone

"McCarty I am not playing get your ass out here." She yelled infuriated.

"Rose I'm hungry so unless you plan to feed me I'll see you later" Emmett said nonchalantly

"Fuck you" Rosalie huffed before turning on her heels and leaving.

"Alright Juliet bring the food please" Emmett said with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes sir" and with that Juliet began to bring in plate after plate of food. We ate in silence except for the few questions Emmett would ask about me and Charlotte.

"So Bella what are we going to do today" Charlotte asked as she took as sip of her orange juice.

"Pack" I said with a shrug

"What your leaving but why" Esme said in shock

"Oh no were not leaving, it just that Jasper proposed a trip and we're leaving today" I said trying to reassure her that we were not going anywhere.

"Where are you guys going?" Emmett asked in between eating what was his third pancake.

"I have no Idea"

"Wait Bella but why do I have to go?" Charlotte asked and I could already here the mischief in her voice. "Wouldn't you and Jasper prefer some alone time" she said.

I shook my head not quiet believing my sister. "No Charlotte we wouldn't, and besides Peter is coming too so you won't be the odd one out" I said hoping she would just agree.

"Alright" Charlotte said

"Well I am happy to know that you Jasper are getting along sweetie, but if you excuse me I am going to go into my studio for a while" Esme said as she stood up from the table.

"Oh and Bella please come and see me before you leave" she said before leaving.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Emmett asked happily.

"I have to go pack" I said quietly as I remembered what Jasper had said this morning.

"Alright go bore yourself to death, how about you Char what do you want to do" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"Well I have never really seen Hollywood" she said with a sheepish smile causing Emmett to smile widely.

"Tour it is!" he exclaimed before leaving with my sister.

Sighing I got up and began making my way to the staircase to go to my room and begin packing.

"Miss Bella your husband is on the phone and wished to speak to you" I heard Juliet say as she handed me the phone.

"Thank you" I whispered before putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey Bella what are you doing?" he asked sweetly but something in his voice was off.

"Not much considering what you said that I can't-"

"Hello beautiful" I heard someone whisper in my free ear.

"Bella? Who is that Bella?" I heard Jasper say menacingly

"Jas-"I began but before I could finish I the line went dead.

**Ahh sorry for leaving it there, anyway tell me what you think? Who is the "voice?"**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Finally….Another chapter I know it took me a while but here it is hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

As soon as I heard nothing on the other end I turned around and quickly saw the man that was sure to cause more trouble.

"Who are you?" I asked curtly hoping that Jasper would not jump to conclusion.

"My name is Alec and you are?" he said smoothly as his light brown eyes starred into mine.

"Bella" I said not wanting to give too much information, he was about to continue the conversation when just in time Emmett came barging in with my sister in toe.

"Hey Bella, who's your friends here?" Emmett said confused to find me with company.

"Ahh Emmett come on man how can you not remember me?" the man said as he turned around to face Emmett.

"Alec?" Emmett questioned, as a look of confusion crossed his face before recognition dawned on him.

"Yeah, man who else could it be?" Alec said with a huge smile on his face.

"Damn I can't believe that is actually you I thought you were still in Europe?" Emmett said as he embraced Alec in a manly hug.

"Nah I mean Europe was fun and all but not really my style." Alec responded

"Alright well come on man Rosie will be so happy to see you" Emmett said as he began to led Alec away.

"Goodbye Bella, it was a pleasure to meet you" Alec said with a wink before he headed out of the house.

"What the hell was that about?" charlotte asked as soon as they were out of hearing range.

"I have no idea now come on we have to go pack for the trip, Jasper will be here any minute and we do not want to upset him more that what he will already be" I said with a sigh as I began to make my way to my bedroom.

"And why would he be upset?" Charlotte asked confused by my statement

"Oh charlotte trust I know he will be upset but come on let's not worry about that now we have stuff to do."

"Alright, aye want to know about my tour through Hollywood?" She asked enthusiastically

"Yeah sure" I responded before she launched herself into a story about all the things she saw and the places she loved.

No sooner had me and Charlotte finished packing that we heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in" I yelled from my spot on my bed.

"Miss Bella Sir Jasper has arrived and asked that you and Miss Charlotte meet him downstairs, and to not worry about the luggage the Chauffer will be in charge of that." Juliet said as she stood on my door way.

"Okay thank you Juliet" I responded to which she simply nodded before leaving the room.

"Come on Charlotte" I said as we headed downstairs to meet Jasper and his friend Peter.

"Hey" I said as soon as I reached the floor.

"Peter can you please to Charlotte to the hummer and explain to her the plans for the trip? I want to speak with Bella alone."Jasper said in a detached voice.

He waited until we were completely alone before speaking. "Bella I want to know who that was on the phone and don't you dare lie to me because I will know?" he said menacingly

"It was Alec" I said honestly

"Alec?" he questioned confused

"Yes this one guy with blonde hair brown eyes, I think he knows your family because he simply walked in and later hugged Emmett like he had known him for quite some time now." I admitted honestly as I saw a look of recognition cross his feature.

"Ahh Alec so he's back, look I apologize for talking to you the way I did but you have to understand that I am a very jealous and possessive man and I do not tolerate it when someone speaks to you my wife in such a liberal way." He said looking genuinely sorry before rapping his arms around me.

"Are we leaving right now" I asked as I broke away from his embrace.

"Yes just let me grab some things from my office, wait right here" he said before disappearing into his office.

"Bella" I heard before someone pulled at my arm and forced me to turn around.

"Edward" I breathe shocked

"Ahh I am glad to see that you have yet to forget me, because let me tell you Bella that I have yet to forget about you especially after you decided to tell Jasper everything. But remember Bella I don't make empty threats, so you might want to go look for your father and I am not talking about your home because as of now he is probably rotting in some prison cell. But not all hope is lost and all you have to do is come back to me Bella just come back to me" he whispered darkly before forcing a kiss on lips to finally disappear.

I stood there distraught and upset as I remembered his words; I stood there until Jasper finally came out and shook me.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked his voiced laced with concern.

"Edward" I whispered and saw as his eyes darkened and his jaw clenched just by the mention of his name.

"What did he do?" he asked darkly

"He imprisoned my father because I wouldn't divorce you" I said through clenched teeth.

"Bella…" he said his gaze softening as mine turned colder.

"No Jasper you don't understand my dad is all me and Charlotte have left and I have to do what is right" I said determination lacing my voice as I prepares to leave.

"Right for who huh Bella?" Jasper asked as he blocked my way. "For you and your family or for Edward?" he said his voice returning to a dark whisper.

"Jasper please you don't understand" I repeated blinking back tears that threatened to escape my eyes.

"Your right maybe I don't but I am not just going to let you go back to him do you understand?" he said seriously.

"Why Jasper? Why do you care? I lied to you and your family, you should be happy that I am choosing to leave" I responded looking him dead in the eyes daring him to say otherwise.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his messy blonde locks. "Listen Bella it may sound hard to believe but even after everything that has happened I feel myself falling for you and I'd like to think that you are feeling the same thing. Which is why I refuse to let you go, so please don't go after him let prove to you that my feelings for you are true." He said his voice softer and filled with love.

I stood there not knowing what to say, I mean what do you say to something like that? It is obvious that I didn't deserve he was too good for me and had done nothing but help me while everything I ever did only brought him trouble.

"Jasper…" I began only to be silence with a soft kiss on my lips.

"Bella just let prove myself alright? Look we'll take this trip and if after this trip you still feel that you want to go after Edward than I will give you the divorce but have it very clear that you will not get a single dime out of my fortune" he said

I stared at him debating whether or not to accept it before making my decision.

"Fine but three days and no more, now let's go I'm pretty sure Peter and Charlotte are bored out of their minds by now" I said with a chuckle eliciting one from him as well as he led me outside to the car.

We had just made our way to the car to find that neither Peter nor Charlotte were anywhere in site.

"Where did they go?" I asked concerned for my sister

"Bella don't worry, Peter is a gentleman and would never do anything with Charlotte" he said as he opened the backseat for me only to find Peter and Charlotte there making out on the seat.

"Ahh never mind darlin' it seems as if Peter has forgotten his manners" Jasper said loudly causing Peter and Charlotte to stop what they were doing and turn to face us with a sheepish smile.

"Charlotte" I said disapprovingly

"Bella" she said mocking me causing me to sigh and just turn around.

"Sorry about that we just got a little carried away" Peter said clearing his throat.

"I'm starting to wonder whether or not it was such a good idea to bring you along Peter" Jasper said teasing him a little.

"Ahh Jasper come on, I'll behave I promise" peter said trying to sound convincing.

"Hey don't tell me, that wasn't my sister you were harassing right there" he said holding his hands up.

"Come on Jasper do I really have to?" Peter asked whining

"Do you want to go or not?" Jasper asked with smile.

"Fine" peter muttered as he turned around to face me

"Bella, can I please still come on this trip with you guys?" He asked looking at me with some huge puppy dog eyes causing to stifle a laugh.

"You promise to behave?" I said wanting to tease him a little more.

"Yes Damn it I promise to behave now can I come or not?" he asked frustrated.

"Fine but remember behave, and you too Charlotte because somehow I doubt you were innocent in all of this." I said sounding like a parent scolding her children

"Yes mom" they both muttered teasingly, causing us all to laugh before we finally made our way into the car and began our trip on the road.

We had just arrived to my father's house, and immediately I knew that something was wrong, and if the open door was any indication I knew that it was nothing good.

"Bella stay here with Charlotte me and Peter are going to make sure that it's safe to come inside." Jasper said as got off the massive truck.

"Jasper no! He is my dad and I want to go!" I yelled adamantly as my sister tried to hold me back.

"Bella no" Jasper said sternly before turning to the chauffer "Take care of them" he said.

"With my life sir" the replied before jasper nodded and disappeared into the house.

"I have a bead feeling about this" I said as I leaned into my sister for support.

"Bella you worry too much Jasper and Peter are strong young men and nothing is going to happen to them, please have a little faith in your husband." She said reassuringly but no sooner had those words left her lips when we heard the gunshots.

**Dun Dun Dun…. So what do you guys think happened and who got shot? Tell me what you think in review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: First off my apologies for not updating sooner but I did have a lot of things going on and finding time to write was just extremely hard, also besides that I had no idea what you guys wanted to happen in this chapter because as I happens nobody reviewed the last chapter so it was hard to write this without some input from you guys. No granted you guys have favorite this story and followed it and as much as I do appreciate it I would also like you guys to tell me what you think. Because in all honestly I don't really like "flying blind" per say. **

**Anyway I have said enough I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And remember to review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Jasper POV

"Ready?" I asked Peter as I met him at the front door of Bella's father's apartment.

"Ready as I'll ever be" he said before pushing the door all the way open and walking inside. I walked in after him and followed him as he explored around the small den that welcomed us as we walked further into our apartment we were just about to board upon the stairs when we heard a noise coming from the living room area.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Peter as I took as step back from the stair case. He nodded and signaled me to be quite before he began to lead the way to were the noise was coming from. We were just outside of the living room when we heard gunshots coming from there and a painful cry. Quickly we walked into the living room the find two men standing over the bloodied body of a police officer. Peter and I stood there frozen worried about what might happen next when the man that had shot the officer turned and faced us.

"Well well look Riley it seems that some people have decided to intrude our little party with chief swan here" said one of the man as he pointed to the dead body of what I now knew to be Bella's father.

"What should we do with them boss?" the kid Riley asked enthusiastically. The other man seemed thoughtful for a moment before a huge smile spread across his sinister features.

"Why don't we ask them what they are here for? And if there answer does not please us then we simply rid ourselves of them?" the man questioned Riley even though it was clear that he did not need his approval.

"You got it boss" the kid said as he turned back to look at us. "Alright so what are you guys doing here? And remember to be careful with what you say you wouldn't want to die so soon would you?" Riley said evilly.

"Well we were here to make a visit to my father-in-law but as it happens to be we walked in on you murdering him. And to say that I am not happy would be an understatement because not only have you hurt me by doing this but you have hurt me by doing this but you have also hurt my wife and nobody hurts my wife" I seethed as I glared at the men before me

"Oh my apologies we had no idea Chief swan here was having visits today" the 'boss' said with fake sincerity.

"Oh cut the bullshit and tell me why you killed the man?!" Peter exclaimed stepping up to the men.

"I'm afraid we can't give you such information but I can give you something else" he said smirking at our confused expressions.

"Riley!" he roared and just like the Riley assailed Peter gun in hand and all, quickly I pulled Riley off of peter only to be pulled back myself by the other man. We struggled and fought as we heard the gunshots going off and connecting with the walls and furniture. I turned to look at peter only to see that he had already fought off an inexperienced Riley and that his body no lied right next to the chiefs. I was brought back to my own battle as I felt a punch to my gut. I bend forward and moved just in time to catch the guy with a punch of my own. Not liking what I did the man retrieved his gun once again and pointed at me and soon we were struggling with the gun. The gun was pressed between our bodies, a dangerous game because a wrong pull of the trigger could mean the end to one. I continued to fight him for the gun until I had the gun right where I wanted it pointing at him. I looked at his shock expression as he felt the gun pressed against his gut he was pleading with his eyes but at this point I did not care I was too far gone in my own anger that nothing could bring me out of it. I was so close to pulling the trigger when her pained face came into my line a vision and just like that things went from bad to worse one minute as was staring into her teary eyes and the next I was falling down in agonizing pain. I felt my body hit the ground, yet I felt no pain my eyes were beginning to draw me in further into the darkness but I willed the open to get at least one last look at my Bella, and so I did there before knelt my Bella shocked and frozen in place. But even then I could not imagine a better way to go I had fought to defend the honor of my Bella and before I left I got to see here one last time. And with that I breathe her name one more before I finally submerged into unconsciousness.

Bella POV

Panic flooded through me as I heard the constant sound of bullets come from my father's home. What could have gone wrong? What if they shot Jasper or worse what if they had killed my dad? All of the questions raced through my head and without my sister or the Chauffer being able to stop me I jumped out of the truck and ran into my father's home.

I froze in place as I saw the scene unfold before my eyes. There on the floor in a pool of blood laid an unmoving man next to my father who was still clad in his uniform, there were no sound of pain coming from him as he laid there unmoving and…dead. I silent tear escaped my eyes as I tried to hold back the pain that was rising inside of me. I stood there I don't for how long staring at my beloved fathers as my pain threatened to push me over the edge. Needing a distraction I looked up from the bloodied bodies and looked right into the eyes of Jasper. I continued to stare into his eyes when I heard it, the final gunshot. I continued to stare at Jasper and was brought to my knees with over whelming pain as I realized just who the victim was. Right before my eyes I saw as the man whom I had just begun to love and the man whom had saved me from myself fall to the ground in agonizing pain. A pained sobbed escaped me as I witness the blood stain on his white shirt became larger as each second ticked by. Nothing moved and time froze as I knelt there frozen in shock and pain. My vision became blurred as I knelt there waiting for Jasper to move or say anything, anything to give me a sign that he was in fact alive. My hope was slowing dwindling like a fire in a strong breeze. But my fire was soon reignited as I heard him utter one single word.

"Bella" he whispered and that alone was all the hope I needed.

**Like? Yes? No? Tell me what you think.**


	16. AN: Good News!

**A/N: Hey I apologize for not updating any of my stories in such a loooong time but I have been having some computer trouble as well as some personal issues. But don't worry I come with very very good news. Because starting tomorrow not only will all my stories be updated but I will be posting up a schedule so that you guys know when to expect the next chapter! Anyway I don't know how to thank all of you guys enough for staying with me and not abandoning the story it really means a lot to me. Thank you.**

**-Scarlett Copeland**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: So here you have it sorry for the extremely long wait but I had some things to take off. But as promised this story will be updated more often now. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

I don't know how long I knelt there before noticing that there was noise, way too much noise. I grew irritated as the noise only grew. Could they not let me suffer in silence I had just seen the love of my life shot and some peace and quiet was all I asked for; Wait, love of my life? I questioned my inner monologue, I have never thought about it but now faced so close to losing him I realized that indeed I did love him I loved him more than anything in this world, I loved him more than I had ever loved Edward. Surprised at my own words I came back to reality to find that all that noise had come from the ambulance and the police as I saw them strolling out with Jasper safely strapped to a gurney.

"Bella" I heard a voice ask and I turned around to see that it was Peter.

"Yes" I whispered my eyes still focused on jasper.

"Bella you have to get up, they will be taking jasper to the nearest hospital and if you want I can take you?" I heard peter ask kindly. I turned to look at him and noticed the deep and sincere worry for jasper in his eyes so I nodded to let him know that I accepted his offer.

The ride to the hospital seemed to drag on for hours but what would be in reality just a few minutes.

"Bella we're here" Peter said as he parked the car in front of the small local hospital.

"Finally" I muttered making sure he didn't hear me, before stepping out of the car and hurrying in through the front doors.

"Yes how may I help you?" the lady at the front desk asked

"I need to see Jasper Whitlock, he was just brought in with a gun wound" I managed to get out through the tears that threatened to escape from my eyes.

The lady looked at me for a second studying me before replying with a cynical smile "I'm sorry Ma'am but that is a priority patient and that information can not be disclosed to the public" I stared at here hoping for her to say that she was just joking but nothing came out of her. I stayed there as the shock worked itself through me before being replaced by a greater emotion. Hate.

"Excuse me?" I said staring at her hard.

"Yes?" she said clearly annoyed that I was still there.

"I don't know who you think you are but I am not the 'public' as you put it. I happened to be his wife and I demand to see my husband" I said frustration and anger lacing every one of my words.

"No, listen I don't care who you are but I was given instructions and if the doctor said no one sees Mr. Whitlock than nobody sees Mr. Whitlock" She said emphasizing the word nobody.

My mouth hung open as I saw the lady before me. The nerve she had telling me I couldn't see Jasper. I tried my best to remain calm and not make a seen but no matter how many deep breathe and counts I did nothing seemed to work luckily though Peter soon came in.

"Yes how may I help you" the bitch said trying her very best (but failing miserably) to flirt with Peter.

"Yes I'm here to see Jasper Whitlock" peter said smoothly as he leaned in to rest his elbows on the counter.

"Oh I'm sorry…" the bitch began before being cut off by peter.

"Ah come on that's my brother in there surely you could make an exception?" Peter said sweetly. And I watched as the poor girl melted at his words.

"Well I guess I could allow you to see him before he enters surgery. He is in room 204" The girl replied with a big goofy grin on her face.

"Aww thanks, now come on Bella you heard the lady let's go see that husband of yours." Peter said before dragging me off from a very shocked hospital bitch.

"What room did she say?" I asked as we continued to walk down the halls.

"204….Ah here it is come on" Peter said leading me to the room that held my husband.

I walked into the room and came to tears when I saw the man laying before me he seem so helpless and pained. I sat beside him and cradled his hand in mine as I sobbed silently.

"Alright well Bella I am going to check on your sister, but I'll come back later alright?" Peter asked.

"Okay thank you Peter" I managed to whisper to him.

"No problem Bella" he said before leaving alone with Jasper.

"Jasper" I whispered as I stroked his hair and moved his golden locks from his face. He looked like a pained angel. And an angel like him did not deserve to suffer. I began crying again as I thought about how we had come to where we were today. And everything that had happened could have been avoided if it had not been for one person and one person only. Me. I was the one to blame for all the suffering Jasper had been through if it were not for me Jasper would be healthy and not on a hospital bed fighting for his life.

"It's my entire fault, I'm sorry Jasper" I whispered as I began to sob harder.

"Finally the one thing I can agree with you on" I heard a voice say and I turned around to come face to face with Alice herself.

"What are you doing here?" I demanding reluctantly standing up from me seat beside Jasper.

"That is actually real easy to explain see it so happens that I love Jasper and when Jane called me telling me about his accident I came flying over here, Literally" She said with a wicked smile.

"Look I don't care if you love Jasper or not nor do I care about how you found it but let me make it real clear that he is my husband and you are not going to stand in between that, there are already enough people trying to do that as it is!" I retorted angrily

"Oh Bella you actually think that this sham of a marriage will actually last? Listen I don't know how you did it but I can damn well assure you that this marriage will not last you may have Jasper fooled but it won't last long because before you realize what's happening I will be the new Mrs. Whitlock" She said with a smirk before walking out of the room but not before blowing Jasper a kiss.

I sighed in anger as I sat back down everything that she had just said filling my brain with ideas that I could not even begin to understand, because if one thing I knew was that Jasper loved me and he would never leave me for Alice right? I asked myself that question over and over before an image I had long forgotten resurfaced the image of Jasper and Alice kissing not that long ago. I shook my head trying to clear my head of the memory, but it was all too late as my mind had already conjured up an evening more disturbing image it was the image of Jasper and Alice happily married. I shook my head furiously desperately trying to find an escape. Hot tears streamed down my face as I began to consider that that might be in fact that future. I turned to look at Jasper on more time before running out of the room. Unaware of the one phrase Jasper uttered.

"I love you Bella"

**It was short I know but remember I had two other stories to update…And I know it wasn't great but tell me what you think. Where did Bella go? **


	18. Chapter 17

I ran and ran for I don't know how long until I finally stopped and realized that I was standing in front of the hotel room where my sister was staying. I walked into the building dripping wet from the rain.

"Yes can I help you?" the clerk asked.

"Yes I am looking for the room of Charlotte swan?" I asked hoping she was in her room at the moment.

"I am not sure if she is in but I will call, may I ask who wished to see her?" the clerk asked as he dialed a number.

"Umm yes Isabella, It's Isabella Whitlock" I whispered as I felt a tang of pain in my chest as I remembered Jasper's helpless body lying on a hospital bed.

"She said you could go right in, it is room 502" the clerk said politely before motioning towards the elevators. And yet just like when I ran I arrived in the fifth floor without even realizing I had moved, I was so numb and I felt so lifeless but I could not bear to continue to hurt Jasper.

"Bella?" I heard a voice say and I turned around to see my sister in front of a room.

"Char…" I whispered as I began to making my way numbly to her.

"Oh god Bella what happened?" Charlotte asked as she enveloped me in a hug and dragged me into her room.

"I left him Char I left him I wasn't strong enough to stay" I said sobbing into her arms, and for the first time since I left the hospital I could actually feel something I felt the most intense pain and sorrow, but in a way I felt happy because at least now I knew that I was in fact still alive.

"What do you mean you left him?" Char said turning me to face her. "Why would you leave him Bella? Now of all times why? He needs you right now Bella" she said sadly and hopeful at the same time.

"No your wrong how could he need someone that had brought him such pain and trouble? Charlotte don't you get I have ruined his life Alice told me herself and this time I agree with her…" I said sadly as I began to sob again.

" No Bella you are the one that doesn't understand, Jasper loves you and he needs you more than anything especially right now and if you are going to listen to Alice who is nothing more than I prissy jealous bitch, than you are right about one thing , Jasper deserves better than you, Jasper deserves someone that will fight for love and share the victories alongside him, So tell me Bella are you willing to fight for Jasper and your love or are you willing to forget about him and let him find someone else?" Charlotte asked as she stood in front of me.

I stayed quiet for a while not knowing who I really was. Was I the girl Jasper deserved? Or was I nothing at all? Those were questions that I didn't know the answer to but I knew one thing I loved Jasper and I always would so than why was I debating my commitment to him?

"I love Jasper" I whisper

"And that is great Bella but loving him won't do you any good if you don't defend that love." Charlotte said.

"You're right" I said "I have to fight for Jasper just as hard as he is fighting for his life right now" I said determination lacing my words.

"Exactly!" Charlotte exclaimed glad she saw me see the light

"Do you have extra clothes?" I asked suddenly making an important decision.

"Yeah why?" she asked perplexed.

"I have someone I have to see" I replied.

"Ahh there is the Bella I know and love, there is the fighting spirit I like to see." She said teasingly

"Well I'm glad you seem to like this side because you are going to be seeing a hell of a lot more of this side, because I will not stop fighting not until I get my happily ever after" I said with a smirk before going to rummage through Char's clothes.

Rosalie POV

I was currently sitting in the living room of my dear brother's home waiting for Peter to arrive with "important news" as I my mother called it when she called our chalet.

"Seriously how long is this going to take? We have been waiting here for hours and he still doesn't arrive you know Esme my life revolves around much more than your son." Emmett said from his seat before taking a sip of his scotch whiskey.

"Emmett please be patient he won't be much longer" my mother said trying to reassure Emmett for the millionth time.

"Ah come on Esme just shut up you have said that for the past 2 hours and frankly I am getting tired of waiting up for Peter so tell you what just send a maid with the news to my chalet okay?" I said as I stood up from my seat.

"Excuse me but Mr. Peter has just arrived." One of the maids said eyeing my husband.

"Aye watch those wondering eyes, alright he may not act like it but he is my husband and you keep on looking at him like that and that will be the last thing you ever see!" I yelled

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded me as she saw the poor girl running off.

"What?" I asked my attitude seeping through.

"Good night everybody" I heard Peter announce himself as he came in.

"Good night Peter" my mother greeted him.

"Alright so let's get straight to the point what's the news?" I asked impatiently.

"Rosalie" Esme scolded once more.

"What! Esme? You know we have placed to be" I said before turning my attention back to peter.

"Well..." I urged him

"Right well see during the trip to LA Jasper was shot." He said glumly.

"Oh my" Esme said as she took a seat, and I had to admit it was pretty shocked myself.

"How?" Emmett asked, saving me the embarrassment of having to ask myself.

"He was trying to save Bella's dad, but it was just too much." He said looking down, but honestly I stopped caring as soon as he mentioned that gold digger's name.

"Damn!" Emmett said sounding shocked.

"Oh please, like we don't know that she planned this entire skit" I said standing up again.

"Rose please now is not the time" Esme said through tears.

"What! Now is the perfect time don't you guys see, she planned all of this just to stay with his fortune!" I yelled running my hand through my hair.

"You really think so?" Emmett asked

"Well of course!" I said exasperated.

"That is not true Rosalie and you know it Bella loves him and the call that I received from her sister on my way here proves it" Peter said standing up to defend my brother's slut.

"Oh shut up Peter nothing that the whore has to say is true" I spat angrily

"Don't talk about Charlotte like that!" he yelled defending her.

"Why it's the truth first she tried to get into Emmett's pants and since she couldn't she went for the next available thing" I retorted.

"Like you are any better! You are the tramp of the Whitlock family!" He yelled coming toe to toe with me

"How dare you!" I exclaimed offended.

"Come on Rosalie just admit that you're a whore!" he spat.

"Peter you better watch that mouth of yours don't forget that's my wife you're talking about!" Emmett said as he came to stand in between me and Peter.

"Emmett you know that-"peter began only to be cut off by the scream of my mother's maid.

"AHH ESME!"

**A/N: I know this probably sucked and you are free to complain, and sorry for the terribly long wait but I was suffering from writer block and didn't know how to go about this story. Anyway tell me what you think about Bella's change and how about Rosalie did I do the "Ice Queen" justice? **


	19. Chapter 18

Beep, White, Beep, more white, I opened my eyes to find that that was all there was around me. Not only that but I was alone completely alone, not another person in sight not even Bella his Bella. He sighed before letting out a pained groan.

"Fuck" I muttered as he held my abdomen, and tried to get up.

"Ahh your awake-whoa wait are you doing sir?" I turned to see a friendly nurse with a clip board walking into my room no doubt to check up on me.

"Um leaving…" I said matter of factly, before being pushed back on the bed by the nurse.

"Oh no you don't you are still in critical condition and you will have to remain here for a couple of days if not some weeks." She said as she adjusted my pillow.

"What! What do you mean a couple of days or even weeks? How long have I been here?" I asked suddenly wondering just how long I had been out.

"Just a day, so don't worry you didn't miss out on anything." She said sweetly.

"Well has anybody visited me or anything?" I asked curiously, while averting my eyes from hers.

"Well there was this woman, your wife I suppose very pretty by the way, and then there was this other lady with short spiky hair but other than that no." she replied with a smile before continuing her routine check up and leaving alone once again.

I laid there motionless my mind reeling, Bella had been here but where was she now? Where had she gone? I began to worry, my worries being fueled by the information that Alice had been here as well. I mean I knew she still loved me but she wouldn't do anything to harm Bella or would she? My heart began to beat faster as I thought of all the possibilities. It wasn't until I heard the racing beeping of the machines, did I begin to try to calm myself down. Well as best as I could anyway.

"You know you should probably try to calm down there" I turned around at the voice of my beautiful angel, seeing her as she stood there in front of the door an angelic smile gracing her features.

"Bella" I whispered as I continued to look at her.

"Jasper…" she said teasingly before making her way to me and giving me a light kiss.

"I miss you" she stated before taking the seat adjacent to my bed.

"I missed you to darlin'…" I said taking her hand in mine.

"Yeah well it is kind of my fault you're here in the first place so I don't know why you would really miss me" she said sadly, as she glanced down at our intertwined hands.

"Bella look at me please" I pleaded as I lifted her head so she could meet my eyes. "This is not your fault darlin' if anything I am glad I took that bullet, I mean think about it that could have been you…" I said leaving the sentence hanging.

"I would have preferred it" she muttered lightly causing my heart to stop and my gaze to harden.

"Never say that, you hear me never again." I said stiffly.

"Okay" she murmured before I captured her in an intense kiss, showing her just how much I loved and missed her.

"Oh well you look at that how sweet" I turned as I heard the door click, followed by the unmistakable voice of my brother.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I asked spitting out his name.

"I just wanted to check up on you, sue me" he said nonchalantly as he stuffed his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

"Bullshit what do you really want?" I said not believing him for a second.

"Fine the family sent me, and I reluctantly of course came" he said with a shrug.

"What else?" I asked eyeing him curiously.

"Ahh you know me too well brother." He said with a smirk. " I actually came to inform you that my mom is hospitalized as if last night or this morning whatever way you want to look at it" he said seriously.

"What!" I exclaimed almost jumping out of the bed.

"Jasper calm down this isn't good for you" Bella whispered as she placed her hand on my chest trying to get me to calm down.

"Yes Jasper listen to your wife" he sneered in disgust, causing me to glare at him, which in returned caused him to role his eyes.

"What happened?" I asked a little more calmly.

"She heard about you being in the hospital and it nearly killed her end of story, now to what I am really here for she needs a blood transfusion, she's weak and her body isn't producing it fast enough." He said making his way to the bed.

"Then why the fuck haven't they given it to her." I asked infuriated.

"Because, all the blood in the bank is incompatible to her, and they just can't find any, and trust me when I say that Carlisle has tried looking for it," He said with a smirk that made me sick.

"What about the family or friends, is nobody compatible to her?" I asked desperately as Bella rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand.

"I thought you would never ask," he said feigning impatience. I eyed him curiously, before it finally dawned on me it was him.

"It's you isn't it? You are the only one compatible to her?" I asked in anger and frustration.

"The one and only he" he said extending his arms with a smile.

"Then why the hell haven't you given her blood you asshole! She is your mother!" I yelled

"Oh shut up!" he yelled rolling his eyes. "She may be my mother but she has always treated you better than me and Rosalie, but since I know it would destroy you to see Esme die I came to make you a deal." He said as he stood in front of me.

"What kind of deal?" I asked skeptically

"I want 30% of the company" he said without hesitation.

"Done" I retorted without thinking twice about it, Esme was worth more to me than some 30% of a company.

"Smart, and quick I like that, but since I don't trust you your word is not enough." He said smoothly.

"Than what do you want? A blood pact?" I said sarcastically.

"Not a bad idea but no I want you to sign a contract that states what we have said here to be true." He said as he began to walk away.

"Alright done" I said

"But jasper-"Bella began before I signaled her to remain silent.

"Very well then I'll be back tomorrow with the contract after I go and give some of my so precious blood to Esme, oh and I don't want her here." He said pointing at Bella before finally leaving the room.

"Jasper what have you done?" Bella asked her voice filled with concern.

"I have just saved my mother's life."

? POV

I waited for Edward outside of the hospital, wanting to know exactly how everything had gone.

I grew impatient as the minute ticked on, until finally I saw him come out.

"Edward" I hissed just loud enough so he could hear me.

"What happened did he accept?" I asked urgently my curiosity eating at my insides.

"Absolutely yes!" he said with smirk.

"Well than I guess our plan has begun" I said before bursting into laughter.

"Oh he has no idea what he just accepted to, the gunshot he took will seem like nothing compared to what we have in store for him." He said as he grabbed my arm and led me from the hospital.

"Oh he has no idea." I said as the hospital began to disappear from view.

**A/N: So here is the next chapter and sorry for the very long long wait , I really did not mean to make you guys wait so long, But anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think, until next time. :) **


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: There are absolutely no words to justify how long it has been since I updated. And I won't promise that the wait is over, however I do promise to finish this story and maybe my other ones as well. It all depends on m availability. Now because it was been a long time, this chapter is not as long as the others and maybe not as good, because I have been out and so maybe I might be a little rusty but hopefully the next chapter will get better. Anyway hope you enjoy and like always I hope you guys let me know what you think.**

**I own nothing!**

Rosalie POV

Twelve hours, twelve hours I have waited for Edward to return from giving Jasper the news, and with each passing minutes my impatience grew. After all how long could it possibly take to tell a man that his mother is dying? Hell maybe I should have gone, god knows I would be back by now. I sighed and moaned in dissatisfaction as I turned my stiff neck to look over at Emmett.

"Emmett" I whispered as I poked his side until he stirred.

"What…" he mumbled sleepily

"What do you mean what? I am bored so wake up and get me some coffee please before I go crazy looking a these white walls" I whispered back causing him to grunt. But he got up nonetheless and made his way toward the cafeteria for my coffee.

"Rosalie! Rosalie!" I heard Carlisle yelling through the halls as he ran toward the waiting room and stood before me.

"Carlisle what's wrong? Is Esme okay?" I asked with concern, concern that I would never allow anybody else to witness.

"No Esme is fine, the reason I ran is because I have great news," he said excitedly while trying to regain his breath.

"Well get on with it, what is the news" I said as I stood from the god-awful chair.

"We have found a donor." He said

"What?" I exclaimed in complete shock

"Yes, after hours of searching we found a donor that is willing to give Esme the blood she needs to survive."

"Omg! Where is the donor then?" I asked excitedly

"He is giving Esme the necessary blood as we speak." He said with a look of sheer relieved.

"Ahh so does that mean she is out of danger?" I asked relieved to know that I would not have t remain in this hospital any longer.

"Yes and if all goes well she might be able to leave sooner than we expected" Carlisle said before mumbling a quick goodbye and leaving me to my thoughts.

"Rose baby here is your coffee" Emmett boomed as he re-entered the waiting area.

"Emmett fuck the coffee, I said as I put the coffee down on the coffee table, I am tired and look like shit so we are going home." I said as I grabbed my purse off the chair.

"What? Rosalie I know you are sleep deprived but we cannot leave remember your mom is on her death bed, remaining beautiful should be the least of your worries" he said with a confused look.

"Ughh I forgot your were not here to hear the news" she said annoyed

"What news?" Emmett asked confused.

"Carlisle informed me that they have found a donor for Esme" she said.

"Wait so-" Emmett began.

"WHAT!" Edward yelled from the door effectively cutting off Emmett.

"Ahh Edward please it is a hospital and I feel like a have a terrible hangover so if you wouldn't mind" Rosalie said clearly annoyed by her brother.

"What do you mean they fond a donor?" he said calmly.

"Ughh Edward what are you drunk? I mean exactly what I say, so if you will excuse me. Emmett and I have to get going" She said before walking past him with Emmett closely following.

? POV

Perfection, that was the only way I could describe the plan I had constructed with Edward's help. Everything had just fallen into place and now nothing could go wrong. I smiled at my devious plan and began to dance in complete bliss, knowing full and well that just days from now I would be one rich bitch. I laughed as I continued my celebration only to be cut off by my cell-phone ringing. I contemplated ignoring the call, until I checked the caller id and enthusiastically answered the phone.

"Hellooo Edward" I drawled out with a laugh.

"We have a problem" he spat angrily, and just like that my laugh was cut short.

"What kind of problem?" I asked cautiously as turned off my music.

"My blood is no longer needed to save Esme" he said and I could just imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose in anger and frustration.

"WHAT! Edward you fucken imbecile!" I said while throwing my drink against the wall.

"How could you let that happen? Now how the hell are we going to get to Jasper?" I yelled into my phone.

"Listen how the fuck was I suppose to know that, they would find a freaken donor?" he seethed.

"No, Edward you listen I don't care what you have to do but you will find a another way and we will get to Jasper Whitlock." I said menacingly before throwing my phone to join the discarded cup near the wall.

The plan had failed, but the next one wouldn't, I would make sure of that. Nobody was going to stand in the way of my plan, I wanted to see Jasper Whitlock reduced to dust and I knew that sooner or later I would have just that.

**So there you have it sorry for the immense wait, but I will be updating tomorrow and I will continue to do so as much as I possibly can. I also apologize for the lac of Jasper/Bella bu8t I promise they will be present in the next chapter. Like always reviews are welcome and thank you for all of you that have stuck by this story. **


End file.
